Family Is A Wonderdul Thing
by hard2swallow
Summary: A sister of one of the SOA members comes to visit & help her brother through a difficult time. Comes across drama of course and possibly some romance. not real good at summaries lol
1. Chapter 1

FAMILY IS A WONDERFUL THING

Chapter 1

Riley stood in the kitchen of her NY apartment staring into the fridge for at least the 5th time today. I really have to go food shopping she said. Talking to yourself again, that's becoming a habit you know you're really starting to scare me her roommate Kennedy said entering the kitchen. Laughing Riley answered I wouldn't worry yet when you walk in on me having a full on conversation with myself that you should worry. Ok I'll watch out for that Kennedy giggled back.

Just then the phone rang and Kennedy answered – hello, hey how are you? Well maybe someday I will finally get to meet you. Yea hold on-Rye it's your brother. Running to the phone Riley spoke hey big brother what's new? As Riley continued to talk to her brother she could tell something was wrong, he didn't sound like himself. It was starting to worry her because he has been calling her at least twice a week which was more than usual. After hanging up the phone Kennedy looked at her friend and asked everything ok? Not sure really he just sounds I don't know not like himself. Well didn't you tell me his friend Donna was just killed a couple weeks ago, maybe he is still dealing with that? That's just it my brother has always been more hard I guess you would say kind of a dick sometimes. But ever since she was killed he's been calling me and kind of melancholy like he maybe wants to talk about it but being a man doesn't know how Riley chuckled saying the last part. Why don't you go visit him? It's been a long time since you two seen each other right? Actually it's been a REALLY long time. It's kind of unacceptable when you think about it.

Within about a week Riley made all the arrangements to go visit her brother, the only thing left was to inform him that she was coming. So she dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

-Hey! What's going on?

-well I have some time off work so I decided I'm coming to visit my big bro. Is that cool with you?

-Hell yea, where are you staying?

- Um there are these big building with tons of rooms that they rent for money. I think there called hotels. I'm going to try one of those.

-Smartass! You can stay with me.

-I don't want to impose.

-Don't be stupid. I got an extra room. It's not a problem.

-Well no offense but if I remember correctly you're a bit of slob.

- I'm not that bad anymore. Besides I'll have the prospect clean it up.

- I guess

- It's not really up for discussion anyway it's decided your staying with me. Plus I can keep an eye on you

- Ok boss

- When are you coming?

-My plan lands Friday at 3pm, your time.

-ok I'll see you at the airport.

-ok see you soon

After exiting the plane which she spent what felt like an eternity next to a guy that didn't believe in personal hygiene she went to claim her luggage. Standing around she heard fuck I forgot about your suitcase. Confused she turned to look at her brother and replied huh? Then it clicked you took your bike didn't you? What else would I take? Laughing Riley answered A car maybe? Fuck that and fuck your luggage we'll get you new stuff he said while handing her a helmet. No fucking way I'll take a cab. Some of the stuff in here is brand new. Fine be stubborn I'll have the prospect pick you up. Is there anything that the prospect doesn't do for you? Besides wipe my ass not really. Riley just giggled and let her brother call the prospect.

About a ½ hour later a skinny blonde kid got out of a van and walked over to them. Hey I'm Kip he said. Riley nice to meet you she said while shaking the boys hand and thanks for picking me up. Hey half-sack stop bullshitting and put my sister wardrobe in the car so we can get the hell out of here. Sorry man Kip said. Hey Rye have half-sack take you to my house to drop your shit off and then meet me at the clubhouse. Sound good bro see you she said while getting in to the van. As soon as she buckled her seat belt Kip spoke:

-so your Tigs sister huh?

- The one and only

-I hope you're not as mean as he is

-Worse.

Kips face kind of dropped and Riley said I'm just kidding. So why did he call you half sack?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything except my o/c's.

Chapter 2

Forty five minutes later Kip & Riley were pulling in to Teller-Morrow, sighing out loud Riley said "Wow it's been forever since I've been here." Kip looked at Riley smiling and said "I'm sure it hasn't changed much. You'll probably feel like you never left."

Riley entered the clubhouse to see only her brother inside perched on a stool drinking a beer. She sat on a nearby stool turned to her brother and asked "So is this what you do all day drink beer & sit on your ass or do you actually work on cars?" Tig replied" Perks of being me I let the younger guys do all the work." Laughing at her brother Riley said "So where the hell is everyone?" She couldn't believe how empty & quiet this place was. Tig scoffed aloud and asked "Everyone or Jax?" Riley looked at her brother rolling her eyes "What are you talking about?" she asked already knowing where this was going. When she was younger she had a crush on Jax and nobody was going to let her forget it. "Oh come on Riley you used to follow Jax around like it was your job" Tig answered laughing. Riley responding by shoving him playfully & saying "Please I was a child. Just out of curiosity is Jax still hot?" Tig made a sour face at her and that was all. No words were needed. Laughing Riley got up to look around just then Chibs barged in very loudly saying "Ay there you a brother Clay just called a meeting don't you answer your phone?" "Its dead" was Tigs reply. Just then Chibs noticed Riley & said "Holy shit is that who I think it is? It's about time you came home." Riley embraced the Scotsman laughing & thinking to herself it's good to be home.

Riley, Tig & Chibs were sitting at the bar catching up when the door bursts open revealing a line of bikers lead by the president himself Clay Morrow. Clay walked right up to Riley kissing her on the check and said "Hey kiddo! Long time no see. Listen I don't wanna be rude by we have an important meeting to get to and then we'll catch up." Riley just nodded her head as if to say of course. Clay walked into church and everyone followed. As the line of bikers walked by waving and nodding to her she noticed some unfamiliar faces. When Jax passed her, he gave her a smile and wink.

During church Riley was once again left alone with Kip. Not that she minded he seemed nice she thought. After a couple of minutes she asked Kip "How long do these things last? If I don't eat soon I'm gonna get cranky" Kip chuckled as he was cleaning up the bar area and answered "Depends on the topic." Within another few minutes Riley was passed out on the couch. Apparently more tired than hungry.

When church ended and Chibs noticed Riley asleep he just couldn't help himself. He walked over to her quietly kissed her on the lips & yelled "Morning sleeping beauty" This startled her she jumped up and pushed Chibs purely on instinct. She then jumped off the couch giggling and yelled to her brother who was laughing pretty hard "What the fuck you just let your friends molest me while I'm sleeping?" Tig still laughing just shook his head yes. Riley just looked at her brother putting her hand on heart and said "Your protectiveness for your little sister is absolutely heartwarming."

Clay then approached Riley "Me & your brother got some stuff to take care of, why don't you go see Gemma she would love to see you. Plus she's doing one of her big family dinners she could probably use the help. Riley said to Clay "Sounds like fun, I'll see you guys later" She started to walk towards the door then realized she has no transportation. She came to a dead stop turned to the boys and asked "So which one of you is going to lend me your bike?" Well this idea was apparently the funniest thing they've ever heard by their reaction. Not that Riley minded, she hated to admit it but she was always a little scared of them. They gave no real protection after all. Jax then walked towards her and spoke "I can take you I was gonna head over there to see Abel anyway. "Cool" was the only thing Riley said and got on the bike with Jax.

A/N First I want to apologize for the 1st chapter it kinda sucked I know lol. Second I'm a little rusty with my writing skills so please bare with me. Third I'm also kind of fuzzy with the timeline cause it's been awhile since I seen the episodes and my memory is for shit lol. Fourth This is not a Jax/OC there will be some harmless flirting but that's it. I think that's it. Thanks for bearing with me so far lol Reviews are of course welcomed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a quick and quiet ride to Gemma's. Riley held onto Jax probably more tight then necessary. You would think that growing up around motorcycles she would love them or at least feel comfortable on the back of one. But she didn't and she hoped it wasn't obvious to Jax. When they pulled into Gemma's driveway Jax took off his helmet looked at Riley smirking and said "Still afraid of bikes or were you just enjoying being close to me?" Riley just laughed linked arms with Jax and answered "I'm over you know sweetie." When Jax opened the door to his mother's house the smell of whatever was cooking made Riley's stomach growl very loud. Jax looked at her with his eyebrows raised and a smile on his face. "What I haven't eaten all day." Riley said.

They walked into the kitchen and Jax yelled "Hey ma I brought a stray home for dinner I hope you don't mind." Gemma peaked from behind a corner and when she saw Riley her face lit up. "Oh my God! I don't believe it! Get your skinny ass over here and give me a hug." Riley did as she was told hugged Gemma and taking in the delicious scent of what she cooking. When Gemma finally released her she said "Let me look at you. Look at you all grown up and shit."

Please! She's the same exact height she was when she was 12. The only thing that grew was her tits. Jax said.

Gemma & Riley smacked Jax on the back of the head at the same time.

Ouch, well it's the truth Jax mumbled.

Jax went to another room in the house to get Abel. Riley and Gemma were still in the kitchen bullshitting when Jax walked in with Abel and tried to hand him to Riley.

Jax he's beautiful! Riley said

Don't you want to hold him, Jax asked completely ignoring the fact that she was backing away slightly.

No thanks! I don't like to hold babies when their brand new. Riley told Jax

Jax & Gemma were giving Riley a hard time about her not holding Able, until Gemma realized she did not have enough food and asked Riley & Jax to go to the store. They both agreed and Gemma handed Riley the keys to her car which Jax quickly snatched away.

Hey give them back Riley said

No way am I letting you get behind the wheel. My life is sacred, Jax replied laughing.

I happen to be an excellent driver, she responded.

Oh so excellent drivers are the ones who run people over Jax said

Jackson I was a kid, it was a go cart no a car & I did it on purpose.

Whatever I'm not taking any chances Jax said walking towards the door.

Will you 2 stop flirting? I need that shit like now. You know I always thought you 2 would get married some day. Gemma yelled from the kitchen.

Riley and Jax both gave Gemma the Are you crazy look, and Jax walked out the door.

Riley was about to step outside when Gemma yelled "Hey it's good to have you back hopefully it won't be another 8 years before I see you again. Riley didn't know how to respond to that she just gave Gemma a soft smile and walked out the door. When she got into the car she was real quiet. It wasn't long before her & Jax started talking, joking around and reminiscing about the good old days. Jax caught Riley off guard when he said "it's really good to see you. I missed you, we all did."

Me too, was all Riley could say.

How come you didn't come sooner? Jax asked.

Riley instantly tensed up. Not because she had some deep dark secret she was hiding from everyone. If anything it was because she didn't. The guilt of not coming to see her brother and everyone else was taking over. The worst part was she had no valid reason for not coming. She just got caught up in her own life, school, work not having the money. All pretty bullshit excuses now that she thought about it. Eight years ago she move to go school and never came back. She felt like shit, the worst person in the world right now.

Hey Rye! You ok? You kinda spaced out on me. Jax said

Yea! Sorry. Your right I should have came a long time ago. Riley answered.

Well you're here now. Jax replied

Hey Jax, what's up with your hair? Riley laughed

You don't like it? Jax asked

I just think you would look totally badass if you had no hair. Plus I've always been a sucker for a shaved head. Riley told him.

I'll keep that in mind. Jax answered with a smirk.

When Jax & Riley got back to Gemma's there were already a couple cars there. They unloaded the groceries and went inside. So far all the guests were women. Riley then noticed Luanne and went to say hi. Gemma introduced her to the others and then from the corner of her eye she seen a pretty brunette walk by into the living room. Riley thought she was seeing things; no way could that be who she thought it was. Her questions were answered when Jax greeted the women with a kiss and said "hey rye, u remember Tara right". Riley nodded her head yes and said hello. Jax had informed Riley during their trip to the store that he and Tara were together. But she never thought Tara would be in the same room with Gemma without a war. Riley actually didn't see the big deal, yea Tara totally broke his heart once but it was a long time ago. They were still kids and as long as Jax forgave her Riley was cool with it. She did let Jax know that if Tara broke his heart again she would break her face.

Before long the house was filled with rowdy bikers. Riley was a little overwhelmed with the attention she was getting. When they finally sat down to eat that's when Riley really started to observe everyone. Chibs decided to give a toast in her honor which she found to be a bit embarrassing, plus the guilt came back. Her mind began to drift off wondering what she missed all this time. Her brother had filled her in on some stuff over the phone. Like Bobby getting arrested for murder which he didn't commit. She also noticed tension in the group especially between her brother, Clay & Jax. She really didn't realize how much she missed everyone until she was sitting at a table with all the people she considered family.

A few hours later and much to her delight Riley & Tig was walking in to his house. She plopped on the couch exhausted and Tig sat next to her.

You look like shit. You should get some sleep, Tig said to his sister.

Riley replied by throwing a pillow at him and saying "Gee thanks. I never noticed how much of a sweet talker you are. The ladies must just melt around you.

They really do, your brother gets more ass then a toilet seat! Tig answered.

Ew! TMI! Riley yelled.

You have fun today, Tig asked.

Yea. Is everything ok with you? There seemed to be some tension between you and Jax.

Just club shit, nothing to worry about. Now get to bed you need your beauty sleep, Tig responded.

Well aren't you going to tuck me in? Riley asked already knowing the answer.

Not likely! Good night. Tig chuckled.

Good night, Riley said kissing her brother on the cheek and walking to her room.

Riley laid in bed thinking for a lot longer than she liked. But her brain was non-stop. She couldn't help but think about her brother. Something was not right with him. And the tension with the club made it all the more serious. She was worried. Finally her mind was drifting to sleep. No more worrying. No more guilt. Just sleep. One thing was sure; this vacation was going to be everything but boring.

A/N: ok so I was thinking when there is a conversation maybe I would just put the persons name or initial instead of writing he said she said blah blah blah. What do you guys thing? Also I promise once I get to the parts of the story I already have planed in my head it will get better. I'm kind of winging the beginning. So please give me your opinions lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Riley woke up excited today because Bobby was being released and there was a big party to be had in his honor. She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to have breakfast. Tig was eating a bowl of cereal smiling at her in a way that made her feel like he was laughing at her. "What?" she said. "Nice slippers" Tig replied chuckling. Riley looked at him in shock and said "Please don't act like these aren't the cutest fucking slippers you ever seen." She looked down admiring her lion slippers, they looked as if she has stuffed animals on are feet. Opening the fridge Riley wasn't all that surprised by the lack of food. Tig handed her a box of coco puffs and said "Sorry no more milk". "That's ok I feel like eating out anyway" was her response as she walked towards her room so she can get ready to shower.

After taking a long hot shower she got dressed in blue jeans, white boy beater & her favorite pair of sneakers. When she exited her room her brother was already gone. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door "Oh Shit!" She said out loud. It was just now she realized she had no transportation. She called her brother already knowing what he would say "I'll send the prospect". Riley decided to put this time to good use and make a grocery list. Before she knew it the sound of a motorcycle approached and pulled in the driveway. When she peeked out the window to her surprise it wasn't the prospect it was Juice. She opened the door as he was stepping off the bike and removing his helmet. "Your chariot awaits my lady" Juice said flashing a smile that Riley knows could be trouble. Riley hadn't gotten to spend too much time with Juice but she liked what she saw so far. She thought he was funny, nice, cute & that smile. "Ready?" he said snapping her from her thoughts. "Yup" was all she said with a big smile trying to hide the fact that she was afraid of motorcycles. She got on the bike and Juice said "I heard you're not real comfortable on these things so feel free to get as close to me as possible and hold on as tight as you need. I don't mind." Riley blushed a little thinking to herself grow up and thankful that Juice could not see her. When they got to the garage she asked Juice to help her find a rental car.

Riley and Juice were sitting at the bar with his laptop watching funny videos on you tube when Gemma walked in.

"What are you 2 up to?" Gemma asked.

"Trying to find a car for Riley to rent" Juice answered.

"Yea I feel like a prisoner here. I need my own wheels so I don't keep putting everyone out", Riley added.

"Why didn't you just ask if you could borrow one of mine? Gemma asked.

"One of yours! Damn Gem I didn't know you had it like that. How many do you have? Riley said.

"Just 2. You can use my old one" Gemma answered.

"Cool, thanks I really appreciate it" said Riley.

"Anytime. Besides I'm gonna need a lot of help with Bobby's party tonight and it would help if you didn't need a chauffeur" Gemma laughed.

"Of course. Anything you need" Riley smiled.

Gemma opened her purse and handed Riley a list. Riley looked over the list with her eyebrows raised.

"How am I going to finish this in time? You know I'm only one person, right?"

"Delegate" Gemma replied with a smirk. "Now come on I'll drive you to my house to get the car you need to get started".

Riley waved bye to Juice thanking him for the ride and his help. He told her anytime and if she needs any help just ask. Riley followed Gemma out and got in to the passenger side of the car. When they got to Gemma's, Gemma practically threw the keys at Riley and said have fun. After going over the list Riley decided to hit up the party store for the decorations first. When she pulled into the parking lot she called Juice to take him up on his offer. Riley was in and out of the party store pretty quick. She didn't have to buy a lot of stuff it wasn't a kids party and they sure weren't gonna have anything that said "Yay your out of jail". She settled for some welcome home banners, balloons, streamers and that's pretty much it. Besides plates, cups & utensils. When Riley got to TM she unloaded and walked in to see Juice setting up for the music and Kip stocking the bar.

"Hey guys" Riley said.

The guys said hi and then listened to Riley tell them how to set up. She was little weary about leaving them with the task of decorating but it wasn't t that much and they assured her they could handle it. So Riley left and headed to the supermarket. She spent more time here then she should have but she figured while she was there she might as well get food for her brothers house as well. By the time she got back to her brothers and unpacked she was already exhausted. Going over the menu that she was responsible for which was appetizers and desert, she had decided on simpler foods since she didn't have a lot of time. She tackled desert first. On the desert menu was: brownies, cupcakes, rocky road & cookies. Next she started on the appetizers: pasta salad, bacon wraps, little hot dogs and she also picked up chips & dip/salsa. Finally Riley was almost finished. She just had a few more cupcakes left to ice. Tig walked in the door as Riley was on her very last cupcake.

"Damn it smells good in here" he said.

"Which is more then I could say for you. You stink" Riley giggled.

Tig was looking around not sure what he should grab first. Reading his mind Riley said "Don't even think about it." He just smirked at her and grabbed something anyway.

"Mmmm this is delicious. What is it?" Tig asked.

Smiling at her brother she said "Seriously you put shit in your mouth not even knowing what it is. Its rocky road. Now please go shower you smell and I still need to get in."

"Yes mommy" Tig answered.

"And don't forget to brush your teeth" Riley yelled chuckling to herself.

While Tig was in the shower Riley decided it would be a good idea to bring the food to Gemma. She was worried while she was in the shower her brother would eat it all. Riley packed up all the stuff and headed towards the garage. When she got there Gemma had Kip and Juice waiting with her to help unload the food. Gemma laughed when she seen Riley. She was a mess.

"You really get all fancy for a party" Gemma laughed.

"Yea nothing says sexy like being covered in food" Riley answered.

"Especially if you're naked" Juice said.

Riley laughed and Gemma just rolled her eyes. After all the food was out of the car Riley drove back to her brothers to get ready. When Riley pulled up to her brothers he was on his way out.

"I see you didn't trust me with the food" Tig said.

"Hell no!" Riley replied.

"What makes you think it's safer with a room full of bikers then it was with just me" Tig asked smirking and drove off.

That gave Riley something to think about. She decided she didn't really care either way and hopped in the shower. When she got out of the shower finding something to wear was starting to become an issue. Eventually she decided on a pair of skinny jeans, a purple corset top, black boots and big dangly earrings.

As Riley pulled up to the party she could tell there were already a lot of people there. Looking around Riley noticed a lot of half naked women. She saw a lot to them growing up even at a young age never understanding why they would be ok with being crow eaters and sweet butts. They were also a big reason she said she would never date anyone in the MC.

Looking for a familiar face she spotted Kip. She walked up to him and asked if Bobby was here yet. "No but he should be here soon" Kip told her. As Riley and Kip were talking Tig walked up to them with a look on his face they made Riley a little nervous. "What are you up to?" she asked her brother.

"You should go get some food it's almost gone" Tig laughed at his sister as she ran to the food as best she could in heels. She wasn't running because she was mad that all her food was gone, she ran because she was starving. When Riley made it to the food she said to no one in particular "Holy Shit! You guys are pigs."

"See the food would have been safer with me" Tig said from behind her.

"So big brother knows best is what you're trying to tell me" Riley answered.

"Yup" Tig replied.

Just then Juice walked up to her throwing his arm over Riley's shoulder saying "Damn girl that rocky road was good. You should make it for me every day." Riley laughed "Thanks and not likely."

She made herself a plate and sat down a nearby couch to eat. No sooner did her ass hit the cushion someone yelled "Bobby's pulling in now". Riley sighed got up and took her plate with her to head outside. The SOA members welcomed him home first followed by Gemma and then the crow eaters attacked. Two of them were not leaving his side so Riley finally decided to make her move. She walked behind him, put her hands over his eyes and said "Guess who". "My sex slave for the night" was his answer. "EW" Riley yelped and puller her hands from his eyes. Bobby turned to see who just denied him and when he saw Riley he smiled said "Oh shit" and hugged her.

When he pulled away he said "Well this is a great welcome home present".

"Welcome back you perv" Riley said.

"Hey cut me a break I've been in jail for too long." Bobby answered.

"Fair enough. Now go get laid we'll catch up later" Riley said. Bobby kissed her on the forehead and headed off with his new friends.

As the night passed Riley was having a good time. Most of it spent with Kip and Juice. She liked hanging out with them plus seeing her brother getting personal with girls she found disturbing and tried to avoid the sight. They were hanging outside when a car pulled up and some creepy looking guys stepped out. By the look on Clay's face they were not welcomed. She seen her brother tense up like he was going to get physical. The uninvited men didn't stay long and everyone went back to what they were doing. As the party was winding down Riley found herself alone. All the members paired off with their girl of choice. Riley decided it was time to leave. Gemma had left a few minutes earlier so Riley figured she didn't really need to say bye to anyone else since they were a little preoccupied. As Riley was walking out she heard someone yell "You're leaving without saying good bye" she turned to see Juice smiling as he took a breather from his make out session. "I didn't wanna disturb you" she answered. Juice yelled goodnight and she left.

When she got back to her brothers she decided to shower again before bed. No sooner did she step in the shower she heard her phone ring. So she turned the water off stepped out and checked the caller id. She seen it was Kennedy and answered.

(Riley)- Hey! Everything ok?

(Kennedy)- Yea its fine. Why, did I wake you?

(Riley)- No I just got home and jumped in the shower. What's up?

(Kennedy)- Dirty stay out! I figured you would be up so I decided to check in.

(Riley)- Wait! Why are you up so early?

(Kennedy)-Its called work, not everyone is on vacation. So how's it going, did you find out what your brother issue is yet?

(Riley)- Not yet. I'm working on it.

(Kennedy)- Wait. Are you naked right now?

(Riley)- In a towel, why?

(Kennedy)- I just realized what you said, that you just got in the shower.

(Riley)- A little slow, huh?

(Kennedy)- Its early for me. I'm sorry, go shower and sleep. I'll call you later.

(Riley)- Ok. Bye!

(Kennedy)- Bye!

Riley hung up the phone laughing. She loved that girl but she was so dense sometimes. After finishing her shower Riley climbed into bed. This was a good day she thought, a lot of fun. She was actually excited to see what tomorrow would be bring. Within minutes she was drifting into a peaceful slumber.

A/N Sorry for taking so long with the update. Hopefully you guys are still reading it :0) Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Riley was woken up a few hours later by the sound of the door bell. Getting up and putting her slippers on she walked to the front door. To her surprise it was Jax. She found herself kind of nervous since Jax and her brother didn't seem to be on the best of terms right now. Normally she wouldn't be worried but given the recent tension she immediately thought something bad happened to Tig.

_**Hey Jax, come in. Is everything ok?**_Riley asked.

Seeing the slight panic on her face Jax answered,

_**Yea. Everything's good. You can relax.**_

Seeing the relief come over her face he continued,

_**My mom got into a little car accident last night. She's fine, but she's going to need her car back until she gets a new one.**_

_**How bad was it? Is she ok? Of course she can have the car back, it's hers. I'll bring it to her now. **_

Riley went to grab the keys when Jax stopped her.

_**Hey, she's fine a little banged up but no real damage done. Calm down. Anyway you might wanna get changed first**__. _Jax smirked.

Looking down at herself Riley laughed. She was wearing purple polka dot pants, a blue tank top, and of course her lion slippers.

_**Keeping it sexy I see**__. _Jax laughed out.

_**Shut up!**_Riley said smacking his arm.

Jax told her to take her time and shower no need to rush. And he left. Riley got in the shower still trying to get ready as quick as possible. Within a 30 minutes she was dressed in a pair of capri's , a tank top and her favorite sneakers then she was out the door to return the car. Jax had told her he would drop her off wherever she wanted. On her way to Gemma's she was thinking how embarrassed she would have been if it was Juice at the door and not Jax.

She pulled the car in the driveway and knocked on the door. Jax answered and let her in. She followed him in to the living room where Gemma was sitting on the couch. Riley gave Gemma a small smile and asked her how she was feeling. Of course Gemma assured her she was fine. After talking for awhile Jax announced he had to leave and asked Riley if he could drop her off somewhere.

_**You just like to torture me on that motorcycle.**_She laughed.

Jax gave her his trademark smirk and said, _**You know me well**__._

Riley declined his offer and decided to keep Gemma company. Spending time with Gemma Riley noticed she wasn't really herself and that some of her bruises didn't look like they came from a car accident. It looked more like she got beat up. The more Riley thought about it the less it made sense. Why would Gemma "the queen of charming" hide an assault. And who would be crazy enough to do it. It was driving Riley crazy. Finally she just decided that Gemma was indeed in a car accident just as she said. Riley was torn from her thoughts when Gemma asked, _**Hey I'm gonna head to the garage, do you wanna come? Or can I drop you off anywhere?**_

_**Actually can you just drop me off in town. I feel like walking an shopping.**_Riley answered.

There was a slight hesitation in Gemma's answer but she agreed. Walking around Riley noticed it hadn't changed much. She went into a few stores but surprisingly didn't buy anything. Riley hadn't even noticed how dark it was getting. Then within seconds the sky opened up and it started to pour. Thunder and lightning soon joined. Riley grabbed for her phone to ask for a ride but soon realized she left it at Tig's. _Oh well_, she thought. She loved the rain. Even if she had been indoors she definitely would have came outside to walk in the rain. Or even just to watch in from under an awning. The closest shelter was the garage so she headed in that direction. Riley was so completely in her own world dancing down the quiet empty street she didn't hear the motorcycle pulling up behind her.

_**Hey sexy, wanna ride?**_

Riley turned to see Juice starring at her smiling that dangerous smile of his.

_**No way am I getting on that thing in the rain. Are you crazy?**_She answered.

Juice laughed at her.

_**Come on TM is at least a mile away. You're gonna get sick.**_

_**Ok dad**__. _Riley joked.

Finally Juice convinced her to get on. Now that it took much all he had to do was smile and she would do just about anything he asked. So she jumped on the back of his bike and held on tight. She was a little less nervous than usual. Maybe she was just getting used to it. Or maybe she felt safe with Juice, she wasn't sure.

_**Hey where are you taking me anyway? This isn't the way to the garage.**_ Riley questioned.

She could just see him smirking.

_**Your brother's. He wanted me to make sure you got home safe**__. _Juice answered.

_**Ok**__._ Riley said.

When they pulled up to Tig's, they were both soaked and the storm was getting worse. The wind was out of control. Riley really didn't want Juice riding his motorcycle in this. It made **her nervous. **

_**You wanna come in and dry off? It's getting dangerous out here**__._ She asked.

_**I was just hoping you'd ask. **_**He smirked. **_**Not that either of us has a choice your brother said not leave you alone tonight. **_

Hearing this kind of freaked her out a bit. She wasn't sure if this was her brother being overprotective or if she was in danger. When they entered the house Juice looked at Riley and said _By the way you look good wet._

_**I'm glad you think so because I'm about to go back outside. It's really coming down hard and I fucking love it**__. _Riley said super excited.

_**You're crazy**__. _Juice replied.

_**You wanna come?**_She asked.

_**Not really**__. _He answered.

_**I was just being polite. You don't really have a choice**__. _Riley said grabbing his arm and dragging him back outside. Juice just laughed. When they got outside they decided to race. Juice was winning but all of a sudden he slipped in mud and fell. Riley kept running to insure her win before she went back to check on him. Looking at him she was hysterical. He just sat there pouting covered in mud. Finally he got up and Riley looked him up and down and said _**You look good dirty.**_Juice just smiled at her then before she knew it his arms were around her and pulling her down in the mud with him. Riley yelped. They were both laughing so hard they almost pissed their pants. Riley got up and looked at Juice with a smile on her face and said_**You are so immature playing in the mud like a 4 year old. Grow up! **_He just laughed and threatened to pull her back down.

When they got to the front door they both looked at each other.

_**Oh man, we're about to get mud all over your brother's house.**_ Juice said.

**Riley chuckled. **_**He probably wouldn't even notice. I'm gonna clean it anyway.**_

When they stepped inside Juice ran towards the bathroom.

_**Showers mine first.**_He yelled.

_**What happened to ladies first?**_Riley asked.

**Juice laughed and said **_**Well you could join me if you'd like?**_

_**Tempting but I'll pass**__. _Riley answered.

Juice looked at her putting his hurt feelings face on and closed the bathroom door. Riley decided to plop down where she stood trying not to make to big of a mess. 15 minutes later Juice exited the bathroom in his boxers. Riley did her best not to stare at his amazing body.

_**Bathroom's all yours. I'm gonna throw my clothes in the wash**__. _He said.

_**Ok**__. _Was all Riley was able to say walking towards the bathroom.

She took her time in the shower. She didn't want to spend too much time with Juice in just his boxers. It was too tempting to not just attack him. When she got out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her and walked as fast as she could towards her room. To her surprise Juice was laying in her bed.

_**Get out! I need to get dressed.**_

_**Go ahead I don't mind.**_He responded.

Juice took his time exiting her room. Riley put on some pajamas and of course her lion slippers. She was surprised to see that Juice had cleaned the mud off the floor. Looking at him she thought it would be a good idea to find him some clothes to wear. She didn't wanna make a fool of herself gawking at him. They decided to watch movies and order out. Each of them picked a movie to watch. Riley chose Alice in Wonderland and that was movie they started with. Juice seemed to like it. In Riley's opinion anything with Johnny Depp was the best. Add Tim Burton and Helena Bonham Carter and you couldn't go wrong. Juice's choice was Scarface. Looking over at him Riley noticed he was fast asleep. She put a blanket over him and went to bed.

Juice woke up to Tig's voice.

_**You better have slept alone on the couch.**_

_**What time is it?**_Juice asked stretching.

_**11:30 am.**_Riley said already dressed and entering the kitchen. _**Morning boys!**_

_**Morning! How do you feel about cooking breakfast?**_Tig asked looking hopeful.

_**Depends on what you want.**_She answered.

_**Anything!**_ Juice replied.

_**You should never say anything, you could end up with shit.**_ Riley chuckled.

Juice laughed and got up from the couch.

_**Is that my shirt?**_Tig asked.

_**Pants too.**_ Juice informed him.

_**I'm glad you helped yourself to my clothes**__. _Tig said.

_**Sorry bro. My clothes were all muddy and even though your sister was begging me to stay in just my boxers, I refused out of respect for you**__._ Juice told him.

_**You really want shit for breakfast don't you?**_ Riley asked.

Tig laughed and suggested eggs. It was easy enough so Riley made scrambled eggs for them. After breakfast Juice put his own clothes on and left.

_**(Riley) Where'd you go last night?**_

_**(Tig) Club stuff. Don't worry about it.**_

_**(Riley) Fair enough. But why did I need a bodyguard?**_

_**(Tig) I kinda wanted to talk to you about that.**_

_**(Riley) Ok. What's going on?**_

_**(Tig) Look I'm glad you're here. But I don't know if you should stay the 2 weeks. It's not safe.**_

_**(Riley) What do you mean not safe?**_

_**(Tig) Club's got problems with a few different people right now.**_

_**(Riley) Like who?**_

_**(Tig) Blacks, browns, whites, porn kings. Pretty much everyone.**_

_**(Riley) Porn Kings?**_

_**(Tig) Some douche bag is giving Luanne problems. Point is, its dangerous for the women right now. That's who they seem to be targeting. **_

_**(Riley) Is this about Donna?**_

Tig tensed a little when he heard her name.

_**(Tig) Its about everything.**_

_**(Riley) Well I haven't been here in 8 years. I'm not leaving early.**_

_**(Tig) Yes you are.**_

That was the end of the conversation. Tig stormed out. Riley just stood there. She was angry and hurt. She didn't know what to do or what to think. So she started to pack. Riley called Gemma to see if she could pick her up. She needed to have access to a computer to make the arrangements to leave. When Riley got in the car with Gemma she was pretty quiet. Gemma of course picked up on her mood and asked what was wrong. Riley told her what happened and to her surprise Gemma agreed with Tig.

When they got to TM, Riley asked Juice if she could use his computer. The earliest and cheapest flight she could find was in 3 days. So she booked it.

_**Why are you leaving early?**_Juice asked.

_**I don't know. You would have to ask Tig or Gemma.**_She spat out.

Riley knew she was being somewhat of a baby. They were just looking out for her. But her feelings were still hurt. One day there all happy shes back and the next there practically kicking her out of charming. She could tell by Juice's face that he agreed.

_**You want me to leave too?**_She asked.

_**No but…**_ Juice started to say but Riley cut him off.

_**But what? What's going on? Nobody tells me shit.**_Riley stormed off.

She sat on a bench outside. Jax came out a few minutes later and sat next to her.

_**(Jax )What's the matter with you? **_

_**(Riley) Do you want me to leave? **_

_**(Jax) What? No! Why would I?**_

_**(Riley) Everyone else does?**_

_**(Jax) Who's everyone?**_

_**(Riley) Tig, your mom, Juice.**_

_**(Jax) Oh**_

_**(Riley) Oh what?**_

_**(Jax) They don't WANT you leave. The clubs got a lot of crazy shit going on. They just wanna make sure you safe. That's all.**_

_**(Riley) It doesn't matter anyway I already booked an earlier flight home.**_

_**(Jax) When?**_

_**(Riley) 3 days.**_

_**(Jax) Well we better start partying then.**_

Riley just laughed lightly. She felt a little better after talking to Jax. And also stupid for being so dramatic. Jax went back inside and Riley's phone beeped she had a new text. It was from Jax. It read "party starts at 8, I'm gonna get you so drunk". Riley got up from her spot on the bench and was about to leave the parking lot when she heard her brother voice.

_**Hey, where are you going?**_

She stopped and turned to look at him.

_**For a walk.**_She answered.

_**Not alone you're not. Weren't you listening?**_Tig half yelled.

_**Yea but..**_ Riley was cut off.

_**No buts. You take someone with you or you don't go.**_ Tig said.

_**Uuhh this sucks.**_Riley whined.

_**Why? What is it that you do on a walk that you need to do alone?**_He asked.

_**Nothing. I just don't like having a babysitter.**_ She said.

_**I know. And I'm sorry but this is how it has to be for now.**_Tig told his sister.

_**Fine. I'll take someone with me**__. _She replied.

As it turned it out when she got inside Clay had called a meeting. Even the prospect was invited. She was tempted to leave but thought better of it. Instead she found an empty dorm room and decided to take a nap. She just laid there unable to sleep. She couldn't help but think about all the nasty bitches that were probably in this bed doing all sorts of nasty things. She was starting to get really grossed out. She was so involved in her thought she didn't hear the door open.

_**(Juice) Don't worry those are brand new sheets.**_

_**(Riley) Huh?**_

_**(Juice) The look on your face. You look disgusted.**_

_**(Riley) I was thinking about all the nasty shit that goes on on this bed.**_

_**(Juice) Not on those sheets. Well not yet anyway.**_

_**(Riley) Good.**_

_That could change right now if you're up for it. _Juice said climbing on the bed and lying next to her.

_**(Riley) It's not my job to be "up for it" .**_

_**(Juice) I thought you might still be mad at me.**_

_**(Riley) No I was being dramatic.**_

_**(Juice) Your words not mine. So what's your plan for tonight?**_

_**(Riley) Jax plans on getting me drunk.**_

_**(Juice) Sounds like fun.**_

_**(Riley) You wanna get drunk with us?**_

_**(Juice) Hell yea.**_

_**(Riley) Cool. Now get out so I can nap.**_

_**(Juice) Its my room.**_

_**(Riley) So be a gentleman and let a girl nap.**_

_**(Juice) I can use a nap myself. I think I might join you.**_

Juice's cell phone rang. _**I'll be right there**__._ He said into the phone.

_**This will have to be continued.**_He said.

_**Can't wait.**_Riley answered.

When Juice left Riley made herself a little more comfortable and fell asleep. She woke up to a smack on the ass and two people joining her in the bed.

_**Get up sleeping beauty.**_ Jax said.

_**Maybe she needs a kiss.**_Juice responded.

_**Actually the smack on the ass got the job done. I just thought if I ignored you you'd go away.**_Riley joked.

_**No such luck.**_ Replied Jax.

Riley then sat up and looked at Juice _**Big fan of the Disney princess movies?**_

_**What are you talking about?**_ Juice asked confused.

_**The kiss used to wake up sleeping beauty.**_Riley answered.

Blushing a little Juice answered _**Everyone knows that.**_

_**I didn't**__. _Jax said.

_**Yea right! You're so full of shit. You just didn't wanna be the one to day it.**_Riley said laughing.

_**Anyway come on its time to get drunk.**_Jax said getting off the bed.

They decided to buy there drink of choice and hang out at Tara's. The boys choice was beer and Riley informed them she needs to go to the liquor store because she doesn't drink beer. Juice suggested tequila.

_**No way. You know how that goes. One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor.**_Riley said.

They just laughed and Riley bought her beverage which was Jameson. When they got to Tara's they decided to play beer pong, well shot in Riley's case. They agreed on boys vs girls. Tara wasn't drinking cause she had work in morning so Riley was taking all her shots as well. Riley sucked she had absolutely no hand-eye coordination. She was drunk by the end of the first game.

_**Let's go again.**_ Juice said.

_**Are you trying to kill me?**_Riley asked.

_**There you go being all dramatic again.**_Juice laughed.

_**We could switch teams**__. _Jax offered.

_**Whatever I'm switching to water.**_Riley replied.

Riley went to move and tripped on the leg of the table knocking the beverages over.

_**On second thought maybe we should call it quits on the game.**_ Tara said giggling.

Jax & Juice were hysterical as Riley tried to get up.

_**Ok this is embarrassing.**_Riley mumbled.

They just laughed harder. After a few minutes they got themselves together as Tara was finishing cleaning the mess. Riley stood up and said _I'm fucking starving. Let's go somewhere and eat._

_Where? _The 3 of them said in unison.

_Don't you have 24 hour diners or something? _Riley asked.

_In Charming? No. _said Juice looking at her like she was crazy.

_This ain't New York. _ Jax added.

_Well who's cooking? _ Asked Riley.

It was decided that Tara would do the cooking. Well not really cooking. She made Riley and Juice PB&J. As they were eating, Jax & Tara disappeared into the living room. Before long they were making out.

_You think we should try to outdo them? _Juice asked wiggling his eyebrows at Riley.

_Please I am not that drunk. _Responded Riley.

_Ouch! You hit me where it hurts._ Juice said with his hand on his heart.

_No who's being dramatic? Do you think we should go there really getting into it? _Riley noticed.

_We could watch._ Was Juice's answer.

_You're such a perv. _Riley told him.

_I'm a man. _He said.

_Samething. _She answered.

Riley and Juice said their goodbyes and walked outside. Juice handed her the helmet.

_(Riley) Are you sure you ok to ride?_

_(Juice) Me? I barely drank. You sure you're gonna be able to hold on to me?_

_(Riley) I'm fine._

_(Juice) Yea you are._

_(Riley) I just hope I don't puke._

Juice's eyes bugged a little. Riley climbed on the bike behind him and held on tight. The ride to Tig's was short. When they got there Juice helped Riley off the bike and walked her inside. He had to actually carry her to her room. The ride made her a little dizzy. He laid her on the bed and helped her take her shoes off. He kissed her forehead and left.

A/N I'm so mad at myself I had a much better ending for this chapter and didn't write it down and like an ass forgot what it was. I don't own any of the SOA characters. Please review and tell if I should continue. Also sorry if there are spelling errors I'm fucking tired.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Riley woke up the next day she felt better then she thought she would. Aside from a little embarrassment maybe. She went into the shower shortly after waking up which made her feel even better. She got dressed in light blue jeans, white tank top and white flip flops to match. When she walked into the kitchen Tig was sitting on the couch.

_**Morning.**_ He said.

_**Morning.**_ Riley answered.

_**Was that Juice I heard last night?**_ Tig asked.

_**Yea. **_

Trying not to sound to concerned Tig asked, _**What was he doing here so late?**_

Not even looking up at her brother she replied, _**Dropping me off?**_

_**That's it? **_

_**No Tig the whole two minutes he was here we had amazing sex.**_ Riley said trying not to laugh.

Getting up to join his sister in the kitchen he said, _**That's not funny.**_

Looking at her brother amused she couldn't help but smile, _**Nothing happened dad. I swear.**_

_**Ever? Not even when he spent the night?**_

Riley looked at him like he was crazy. _**What? No!**_

_**So you never slept with him?**_ His face has a mixture of relief and worry as he asked.

Riley smirked at him. _**Not yet anyway.**_

Tig was not amused by that comment. _**You better not.**_ He said with authority.

Getting slightly annoyed with him she replied, _**Tig I'm 26. I can sleep with whoever I want. What's with all the fucking questions anyway?**_

Casually he answered. _**Just making conversation.**_

_**You need to work on that some more.**_ Her brother was definitely one of kind she thought to herself.

Laughing a little he said, _**No shit.**_

Finishing up her breakfast which included yankee doodles and a glass of soda she asked, _**Can you give me a ride to TM?**_

_**Yea. Ready now?**_

_**Yup. **_

The ride there thankfully was quiet. Riley was thinking about the strange conversation that started her day. She couldn't help but wonder where that came from. Why was her brother drilling her about sleeping with Juice? When they pulled up the garage Tig headed straight for Juice. Riley was about to follow him to stop him from embarrassing her but was interrupted by her phone. It was Kennedy and by the time she hung up the conversation between her brother and Juice was over. Shrugging her shoulders she walked towards the clubhouse more than a little curious about what was said between the two bikers.

Sitting at the bar quietly drinking another glass of soda she heard someone come from behind her.

_**Rough night?**_ Jax asked sitting down next to her.

Looking at him smugly she answered, _**Not at all.**_

Jax raised his eyebrows. _**Hmm you handle the morning after well.**_

_**I don't get hangovers. **_

Laughing Jax said, _**We'll see.**_

Riley laughed.

_**You wanna party tonight?**_ Jax asked.

_**It depends. I wanna see what my brother is doin tonight. I'd like to spend some time with him before I leave. **_

_**Sounds fun!**_ Jax said sarcastically. _**I'll see later.**_

Riley sat on the stool for a few more minutes by herself before relocating to the couch. She closed her eyes and made herself comfortable simply because she had nothing else to do. She felt someone sit next to her. She opened her eyes and seen Juice with a goofy looking smile on his face.

He finally spoke. _**Your brother just told me I'm not allowed to have sex with you. What's up with that?**_

Giggling and trying not to blush she answered. _**He's protecting his baby sister from the big bad biker.**_

Looking at Juice he had somewhat of a cocky grin on his face which made her a little nervous about what he was going to say next.

_**He also mentioned that you have some interest in sleeping with me. All you had to do was ask. **_

Riley wanted to kill her brother. He'd actually told Juice that. What an idiot she thought.

_**I only said that to piss him off.**_ She informed him. _**He'll kill you you know.**_

_**It'll be worth it.**_ Juice replied.

Laughing Riley asked, _**For who?**_

_**You!**_ Juice said matter of factly.

Riley couldn't help but smile. _**You're that good huh?**_

_**Legendary.**_ He answered.

_**I'm sure. Now stop talking please?**_ Riley asked wanting to end this conversation.

_**Why? Making you hot?**_ A huge grin appeared on his face as he asked the question and seen her face turn red.

_**Making me sick actually.**_ Riley shot back trying not to smile.

Juice leaned closer. _**Why do you insist on playing hard to get?**_

Riley leaned closer to him just to prove to him that he wasn't making her uncomfortable. _**What makes you think I'm playing?**_

_**Hey Juice lets go brother.**_ Chibs yelled.

_**Saved by the Scotsman.**_ Juice said.

Juice got up from the couch and winked at her. Riley just chuckled. She has never been more grateful for an interruption. When Juice was out of sight she pulled her phone out to text Kennedy.

*Thank goodness I'm leaving tomorrow.* (msg sent)

*Why? Lol.* (msg rcvd)

*I don't know how much longer I can keep my hormones in check and be a good girl.* (msg sent)

*So be a bad girl for once ;)* (msg rcvd)

*Your no help* (msg sent)

*Your no fun. Uh oh Hitler's back g2g* (msg rcvd)

*lol ttyl* (msg sent)

Riley put her phone back in her bag and just lounged around for another twenty minutes or so. She got up and walked over to Kip who was behind the bar now.

_**I'm bored.**_ She sighed.

Kip laughed. _**What do you want me to do about it?**_

She smiled. _**Entertain me.**_

_**How?**_

Sighing again she said, _**You ask hard questions?**_ Looking around the club house she spotted the pool table.

_**Play pool with me.**_ She said happily.

_**Ok. You know how to play?**_ He asked.

_**Yea the basics. I suck though.**_ She answered.

Kip looked at her warily. _**You're not hustling me are you?**_

She opened her mouth wide as if to say who me. _**Do I look like a hustler to you? Besides how can I hustle you if there nothing on the line.**_

He chuckled. _**Good point.**_

Kip broke and got the solid in so that left Riley with stripes. She missed a lot. She was lucky she occasionally made contact with the white ball. Kip tried not laugh. But it was pathetic. Before they knew it, they drew a crowd. This was humiliating for her. After the fourth shot in a row she missed she heard someone yell, _**Next game strip pool.**_ Everyone laughed. Kip kind of felt bad for her. So he decided that they would start over and he would teach her some tricks. He really was sweet Riley thought. She knew he was trying so hard not laugh at her like everyone else. But she didn't care it was all in fun. Every time Kip would lean in close to help her Juice found himself feeling a little jealous. Not because he thought they liked each other but because he didn't think of it. Teaching a girl how to play pool was a sure way to get close without being to obvious. He wished it was him. Juice got his wish when Clay yelled for Half-Sack to come tend bar.

Unfortunately for Juice every time he got close he would make eye contact with Tig. Then he would back up enough so Tig wouldn't hurt him. Riley noticed. So she looked at Juice and quietly asked, _**Are you afraid of my brother?**_

Juice answered just as quiet. _**He's mean and scary.**_

Riley laughed at loud. _**Mean & scary? What are you six?**_

Trying to keep his voice low he answered. _**Come on you know he's crazy scary. And once I tried to bond with him and he tried to stick his balls in my mouth. Not cool.**_

Riley burst out laughing. That sounds like her brother.

Juice looked at her bewildered. _**It's not funny. He's an ass.**_

She couldn't stop herself from laughing. _**Sorry but it's funny.**_

Juice narrowed his eyes at her. _**Not as funny as your pool skills.**_

Riley gasped then answered. _**Hey I'm only as good as my teacher.**_

Juice smirked. _**Oh really? Ok then. Me vs. you, strip pool. Let's see which one of us ends up naked.**_

Riley smirked back. _**Yea hold on. Let me just clear that with my brother.**_

_**I hate you.**_ Juice said.

Riley stuck her tongue at him thinking of how much of school girl she was acting like.

The smirk returned to Juice's face. _**You better put that thing away unless you plan on using it.**_

_**You are persistent Juice. I'll give you that.**_ She said.

Juice was standing next to the bar talking with Half-Sack, Jax, and Chibs. Apparently they were comparing scars. Must be a guy thing Riley thought. She got up from the couch which has become her favorite spot and walked towards the guys. At that moment Juice was lifting up his shirt to show one of his battle wounds. Riley couldn't help but stare and found herself licking her lips.

She was busted by Juice. _**See something you like?**_

_**Actually I see something I want.**_ She said watching the cockiness take over Juice's face. She got real close to him then he reached behind him and grabbed the Oreos. _**Delicious.**_ She said.

_**Oh shit.**_ Chibs said and all the guys laughed.

For once Juice was speechless. Riley turned her back on the boys and headed towards the couch with her cookies. She was pretty pleased with herself.

Just as she grabbed one of the cookies out of the bag and went to take a bite it was pulled from her hand.

_**Your right, this is delicious**_. Juice said and grabbed the entire bag.

_**Hey! Give em back.**_ Riley yelled.

_**Or what?**_ Juice asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. _**You'll regret it.**_

Juice just laughed and started to walk away. That was a mistake. Riley got up and kicked him in the back of the knee. He went down and she climbed on his back and twisted his arm. Grabbed the cookies and smiled. The boys were taking bets on the sideline. Just when she thought she won he flipped on to his back so that now she was straddling him.

_**If you wanted to be on top you just had to ask.**_ He said smiling.

Slightly embarrassed Riley answered, _**You wish.**_ She stood up with her cookies and tried to take a step when Juice grabbed her ankle and she fell landed on top of the cookies. Juice got up and took the bag of cookies and said, _**I won.**_

After seeing Riley get up slowly holding her elbow he panicked a little. If he hurt her Tig would end him for sure. He helped her up and asked. _**Are you ok?**_

_**I think so. My elbow hurts a little though.**_ She said.

He handed her the Oreo's. _**Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you.**_

She took the cookies and walked towards the bar. She looked at Jax shaking his head. She turned to Juice with huge smile and said, _**Sucker. I can't believe you fell for that.**_

Juice opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Riley yelling.

_**Oh man. You made me crush the cookies.**_

_**Good.**_ Juice said.

_**I can't believe that shit still works for you.**_ Jax said to Riley.

_**What do you mean?**_ Juice asked.

Jax looked at Juice and explained. _**She used to do that shit all the time when she was a kid. Pretend she was hurt or bring on the waterworks and get whatever she wanted.**_

_**Gets me out of tickets too.**_ Riley added.

Kip chimed in. _**That's not fair. Girls get away with everything just cause they got tits.**_

_**Yea and boys got a penis so they can piss anywhere they want. So we're even.**_

Riley spent the rest of the night in the club house with the whole MC. She was lying in bed thinking about how much fun she had. She was not happy about leaving in the morning. One thing was for sure it wouldn't be another eight years till she came back.

Waking up the alarm on her cell she thought about ignoring it. If she missed her plane maybe her brother would let her stay. He answered her questions when he knocked on her door to make sure she up. When she finished getting dressed Tig took her to the club house to say good bye to everyone. This sucked she thought. She made the rounds giving hugs and kisses to her extended family. When she got to Juice her brother was watching closely.

Juice whispered in her ear. _**I'll think about you when I'm in bed at night.**_

Riley just laughed. She was gonna miss him.

Tig dropped her off at the airport and gave her a hug and kiss and told her to call when she landed.

_**Love you.**_ She said to her brother.

_**Me too.**_ He replied.

Another long flight home. But at least the plane was fairly empty so she could spread out. When she landed Kennedy was waiting for her. They hugged each other and exited the airport.

It wasn't long before Kennedy spoke. _**So?**_

_**So what?**_ Riley asked.

_**Did you hit it?**_ Kennedy asked laughing.

_**What do you think?**_ Riley laughed back.

_**Of course you didn't. **_

When they got home Riley noticed a moving truck at the house next door.

Reading her face Kennedy spoke. _**We got new neighbors.**_

Riley just nodded. They were unloading the truck as the girls were headed inside. The men looked at the girls and waved. They were three pretty big guys. Waving back Riley noticed the tattoos and thought to herself _**Great we have Nazis for neighbors.**_

A/N: ok so I wanted to apologize for the first couple of chapters. After re-reading them I noticed how confusing they were so sorry. Also in one of the chapters I noticed I said bobby didn't commit the murder which I know he did so that's my bad. So those of you who stuck with me through my confusing writing chapters THANKS! Reviews are welcomed as always. Also I finally added a link for character pics so check them out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Walking around in her apartment Riley was both sad and happy to be home. She completely forgot to call her brother. She decided after her long flight she would take a shower and then unpack before her and Kennedy went out for dinner.

The next day Riley walked outside to get the mail when she was approached by her new neighbors. As they got closer to her she noticed how big and intimidating they were. She felt very uneasy. She didn't know why but she didn't trust them. Three huge scary guys just asking her a million questions. She felt like they wouldn't let her leave. Every time she took a step towards her front door they asked another question. She was saved by her cell ringing. She thanked the lord and excused herself.

_**Hey!**_ She said in the phone.

On the other end of the phone came her brother's voice. Not sounding very happy. _**You never called me yesterday.**_

_**Sorry I forgot. Actually I'm not sorry because if I would have called you yesterday then you would not be calling me right now.**_

Confused Tig answered _**Huh?**_

_**You just called at the perfect moment. Well a little sooner would have been better.**_ Riley informed him.

Still confused Tig asked _**Why? What's going on?**_

_**Some creepy members of the KKK just got out on parole and there my new neighbors. They were practically holding me hostage asking me a bunch of fucking questions. **_

Tig felt himself tense up. _**Who are they? How do you know there on parole?**_

Riley chuckled. _**I don't. But they look shady.**_

_**Stay away from them. I gotta go. I'll call you later.**_ Tig rushed out and then hung up.

Riley went to say something but he was gone. That was weird she thought to herself.

Back in Charming

Tig found Juice sitting in the clubhouse with his laptop. He made his way toward SAMCRO's own personal geek squad.

_**I need you to check something out for me.**_ Tig ordered.

_**Sure what is it?**_ Juice asked.

_**Can you find out whose living in a house if I give you an address?**_ Tig questioned.

Juice looked at him insulted. _**Yea I can do that. What's the address?**_

_**I gotta get it. Give me a minute.**_

_**Ok.**_ Juice answered.

Tig handed Juice his phone and told him to text his sister asking for her new neighbors address. Once he got his answer he handed the phone to Juice to do his thing.

After about two minutes Tig said _**I have to go meet Clay. Let me know what you find.**_

Back in NY

Kennedy walked in the door and started rambling on about the new weirdoes next door.

_**They creep the shit out of me.**_ Kennedy blurted.

Riley agreed. _**They ask a lot of questions to.**_

_**If I wasn't white they would really scare the shit out of me.**_ Kennedy exclaimed.

Laughing at her roommate Riley answered. _**Me too. I told my brother about them today and he got all weird and shit. Told me to stay away. As if I was gonna invite them over for tea or some shit.**_

Kennedy giggled.

Riley continued _**and then like an hour after he hung up on me he texted me for their address.**_

_**Really? Why?**_ Kennedy asked.

_**No idea. I didn't even know my brother could text.**_ Riley laughed.

Back in Charming

A couple of hours later, Tig returned to the clubhouse in search of Juice. Just as Juice handed the info he found to Tig Clay called a meeting. They all took their seats. Tig was not paying attention to what was being said just looking at the papers.

_**Shit!**_ Tig roared.

Chibs spoke first. _**What's on your mind brotha?**_

Tig didn't answer his question. Just continued talking to himself. _**Fuck! She's gotta come back now. I can't protect her from across the country.**_

Clay asked _**Who? What are you talking about?**_

_**My sister.**_ Tig replied handing Clay the papers. _**Meet her new neighbors.**_

They passed the papers around.

_**Oh shit! These are not nice guys.**_ Jax added.

Tig could barely control himself. _**No way this is coincidence right? Zoebelle turns up giving us shit and now my sister has Nazi's move in next door.**_

_**Not likely.**_ Jax answered. _**We gotta call her. Warn her.**_

Happy spoke up_**. We should go get her. Bring he back. And kill those fuckers before they do something.**_

_**Absolutely.**_ Tig exclaimed.

After discussing this further they took a vote. It was decided they would go talk to Zoebelle see where his heads at. If they didn't like what they heard they would make Riley come back immediately.

Not surprisingly they didn't like Zoebelle's answer. He was a sociopath. Without even consulting Riley they decided she was moving back to Charming. Chibs, Juice, and Happy would go get her.

Back in NY

It was about three a.m. and Riley heard a noise. She instantly panicked. She got out of bed quietly and grabbed a weapon. Her crossbow. She slowly walked out of her room. As she got close to the front door she heard whispering. Now she was officially freaked out. Her neighbors weren't wasting time. They were coming for her now. The front door creaked open and she was about to shoot when she heard the familiar Scottish accent. She flipped the light on and standing in her door way was Juice and Chibs.

Riley let out a breath she didn't know she was holding._** What are you guys doing here? Shit! I almost killed you.**_

_**A booty call.**_ Juice chuckled to himself.

Chibs smacked him on the back of the head. _**We've come to rescue you. Take you back to Charming.**_

_**Come again?**_ Riley asked.

Kennedy walked in to the living room confused and annoyed. _**Who the hell are these guys?**_

Riley looked at her friend and laughed. _**Sorry this is Chibs and Juice from Charming. Guys this is Kennedy.**_

_**Hello Love.**_ Chibs greeted her. Juice nodded his head.

_**What do you mean you're taking me back to Charming?**_ Riley asked.

_**It's not safe.**_ Juice replied.

Riley was so confused. _**I thought it wasn't safe there. That's why you made me leave early.**_

Chibs took a step towards her. _**It's less safe here without us to protect you.**_

_**Yea so you're moving back to Charming.**_ Juice added.

_**This is crazy!**_ Riley shouted. _**Is this about the guys that moved in next door?**_

Just then Happy walked through the door.

_**It's done.**_ He said.

Riley looked at Happy with hesitation. _**What's done? What did you do? You guys are freaking me out.**_

Chibs moved Riley so she was sitting on the couch_**. Look the truth is you're in danger. The assholes next door are here to send a message to SAMCRO. You and your friend need to come with us. We can keep you safe.**_

Riley looked at the three of them. _**I appreciate the shit out of you guys for that. I do. But I have a life here. A job. Friends.**_

Kennedy cleared her throat. _**Um, actually you don't.**_

Again with the confusion. _**Don't what?**_ Riley asked.

_**Have a job. I kinda got into it with El Douche and he fired me.**_ Kennedy took a breath. _**And then I said something to really piss him off so he fired you to.**_

Riley's eyes got wide. _**When were you planning on telling me this?**_

_**Eventually.**_ Kennedy said nervously.

_**Makes it easier to move.**_ Happy chimed in. You're _**now unemployed and your best friends is willing to move with you.**_

Kennedy reassured Riley. _**I can use a change of scenery.**_

_**I need to think for a minute.**_ Riley answered.

They sat in silence. Riley was torn. On one hand this was where her life is. On the other hand Charming was home. She would be unemployed either way. Kennedy was down for moving across the country. It seemed Charming was winning the battle. After a few more minutes Riley spoke.

_**What about all my stuff? I know that's a very girly thing to say. But I need it. **_

_**I second that.**_ Kennedy agreed.

_**Jax called it.**_ Juice yelled. _**Said there was no way in hell we were moving you without a U-Haul.**_

_**He's a smart boy.**_ Riley laughed.

Happy clapped his hands. _**Let's start packing.**_

Riley looked at him like he was crazy. _**Now? Its 3:30 in the morning! We don't even have any boxes.**_

_**Yea can't this wait till a normal hour?**_ Kennedy asked.

The three bikers all agreed. A little sleep wouldn't hurt. As Riley was walking back towards her bed Juice grabbed her arm. His touch sent shocks through her body.

_**Miss me?**_ He asked.

Riley smiled at him. _**Not even a little.**_

_**You're a bad liar.**_ He smirked.

_**I agree.**_ Kennedy said walking by.

Riley gave her the evil eye.

Juice was walking away but the turned to Riley and said, _**Hey if you're worried about where your gonna live my bed is always open.**_ He winked at her and left her standing there.

When Riley closed her bedroom door Kennedy was waiting for her with a big smile. She gave her room to Chibs.

_**So that's Juice?**_ Kennedy asked.

A/N: I know this chapter isn't great but I'm torn between two ideas and didn't wanna wait too long update so I figured something is better nothing. Tell me what you think. I'm begging for your reviews. Lol (pathetic I know)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When they arrived back in Charming Riley was shocked to find out SAMCRO acquired a tiny house for her and Kennedy. It brought tears to her eyes. Never had anyone done anything so nice for her. It was such a cute house with a little porch out front. It was gray with light blue shutters. Tig was waiting on the porch when the girls pulled up keys in his hand. As soon as Riley got out of the van she hugged her brother thanking him so much for everything.

Tig chuckled at his sister. _**Come on don't you wanna see the inside?**_

_**Yes please!**_ Riley said.

Tig handed the keys to his sister and watched her open the front door with a huge smile on her face. The living room was white with black leather couches and a huge flat screen TV. The kitchen was bright white with stainless steel appliances. Riley gasped when she saw the double oven.

_**Oh my word! I always wanted one of those. **_

It was at that moment Riley realized she never introduced Kennedy and Tig.

_**Oh shit! Where are my manners? Sorry! Kennedy this is my brother Tig.**_

Kennedy laughed. _**I figured that out for myself. Thanks! **_

Riley couldn't help but notice the smirk on her brother's face when they shook hands. It was pretty much the same look Chibs and Happy had.

_**Wait until you see your room.**_ Tig said dragging Riley down the small hallway.

When Tig opened the door to the room he looked at his sister to see her face light up. It was painted light purple with a dark purple trim.

_**You like purple right?**_ Tig asked.

_**I love purple.**_ Riley answered.

_**Check this out.**_ Tig said and pushed Riley on her bed.

When she hit the bed she squealed. It was a water bed. She always wanted one as a kid.

**I can't believe you remembered.** Riley stated.

Tig scoffed. _**Please that's all you ever asked for growing up.**_

She hugged her brother again.

Ruffling her hair he looked over at Kennedy who was being unusually quiet.

_**You want to see your room?**_ He asked.

_**Sure.**_ Kennedy answered.

Kennedy's room was painted a light green and tan. It had a full size bed and a flat screen.

_**I love it. I can't believe you guys did this. You don't even know me.**_ Kennedy replied.

_**Your family now and we take care of family.**_ Tig said.

Riley hugged her brother for what seemed like the hundredth time.

_**You guys are too much.**_ Riley mumbled.

Tig chuckled hugging his sister. _**Ok let go before you ruin my street cred.**_

That just made her squeeze tighter. She let go when she heard Bobby yelling hello through the front door. Riley greeted him with a hug.

_**Thank you so much Bobby.**_ Riley said.

_**Please it was the least we could do for uprooting you with no choice.**_ He laughed.

This time Riley remembered her manners and introduced Riley and Bobby fairly quickly.

_**I don't think I've ever seen you be this affectionate.**_ Kennedy giggled.

_**I know right. Now let's go to the clubhouse so I can hug everyone else.**_ Riley laughed.

When they got to the clubhouse that's exactly what Riley did starting with Chibs. After releasing her embrace with Chibs she heard him tell Kennedy he wanted a hug from her to. The two of them hugging any member of the club who was around which included: Opie, Piney, Kip, Happy and Clay. Only Jax and Juice were missing. Riley made a mental note to thank Gemma no doubt this was all her doing. They all hung around talking and playing pool. Kennedy felt comfortable with the guys. Riley excused herself to use the bathroom. When she exited the bathroom she walked right into Juice.

_**Easy there killer.**_ Juice said.

_**You came out of nowhere.**_ Riley laughed. _**Hey did you know about the house?**_ She asked.

_**Of course.**_ Juice answered with his signature smile.

_**Hmm, I didn't figure you one for keeping secrets.**_ Riley implied.

Juice just smirked at her. _**Well don't I get a hug? I heard everyone else got one.**_

_**Nope.**_ Riley answered matter of factly. Then she just grabbed his face and kissed him. When she pulled back she smiled.

_**You've been wanting to do that for a long time haven't you?**_ Juice asked with a big grin.

She just winked and walked away. When she got back to the group Jax was there. She hugged him from behind.

_**I take it you liked your surprise.**_ Jax said.

_**I love it.**_ Riley answered letting go so she could face him. _**Is your mom around?**_

_**She's out running errands with Tara. She'll be around later.**_ Jax informed her.

When Juice finally joined everyone he grabbed a beer and sat at the bar with Kennedy. He kept sneaking glances at Riley and winking at her. This went unnoticed by everyone but Kennedy. Riley tried to avoid Juice for the rest of the night. She always told herself she would never get involved with anyone in the club. Yet here she was with a big school girl crush on Juice. She didn't even want to think about what Tig would do if he found it.

Finally Kennedy was ready to go home; it had been a long day. As soon as they got inside their new home Kennedy started with questions

_**Did something happen between you and Juice?**_ Kennedy asked.

_**Not really.**_ Riley answered with a big smile.

_**Spill it**_. Kennedy demanded.

The girls talked for awhile as they unpacked. Kennedy couldn't decide which member of the club she thought was the sexiest. They all had their little things about them that were attractive. Chibs has the accent. Tig most of all had that bad boy vibe but being her best friends brother that could be weird. Opie had the whole bruiting thing working for him but he just lost his wife. Happy just screamed danger. Jax was just plain hot. Kip was adorable. Juice was off limits.

_**So what are you gonna so about Juice?**_ Kennedy questioned.

_**I don't know. I wish I knew how everyone would react to me and Juice.**_ Riley answered.

_**There's only one way to find out**_. Kennedy replied.

_**True. But on the other hand secrets could be hot to.**_ Riley giggled.

A/N Not the best chapter I know. Sorry. But please review anyway lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Riley woke up the next day in a good mood. She was excited and a little nervous to see Juice. She kept telling herself to stop acting like a sixteen year old and relax. Getting out of bed she decided to shower before eating. When she was finished with her shower she found herself being a little more fussy then usual picking out her clothes. After about twenty minutes she settled on tight gray skinny jeans with a black tank top and black booties. Walking in to the kitchen she heard Kennedy talking to someone.

_**Bout time.**_ Kennedy said.

_**Shut up!**_ _**Hey Jax what's up?**_ Riley asked jumping on the kitchen counter.

Jax laughed at her seat choice. She did always prefer to sit on anything but a chair.

_**Just checking in, seeing what you were doin today?**_

Riley laughed. _**Well let's see, I have no job and the only people I know are you guys so probably chilling at the TM.**_

Jax chuckled at her comment. _**Mom wants to take you ladies shopping this afternoon.**_

_**Cool I'm in.**_ Kennedy said.

_**For what, food, clothes?**_ Riley asked.

_**All of the above probably.**_ Jax answered throwing Riley a set of keys. _**Here's some wheels you could use for a couple days until your cars get here.**_

Riley eyed the keys. _**Do I even wanna know who this belongs to?**_

Smirking Jax said, _**Some couple dropped it off for minor repairs and went on vacation. Won't be back for a week.**_

Riley and Kennedy laughed. Looking closer at the keys Riley seen the word Infiniti on one. _**Nice.**_

_**It's already outside. I'm gonna head to the clubhouse, you two coming?**_ Jax asked.

Kennedy jumped up from her seat. _**Yea, hey do you think you can give me a ride?**_

_**Sure darling.**_

Riley rolled her eyes at Kennedy. They already had that conversation. Jax is with Tara and off limits. Arriving at the garage Riley felt nervous. She couldn't help but feel awkward after she kissed Juice. Opening the door and stepping inside she did a quick scan to see who was there. She was safe; it was just Kip and Opie.

_**Hey guys.**_ Riley said sitting on the bar.

_**Still to good for a chair?**_ Opie laughed.

_**What's up ladies? Can I get you a drink? And don't say dr. pepper you know we don't have it. **_Kip blurted out.

Riley laughed she always asked for it knowing they didn't have it. She enjoyed busting his balls. Or ball.

_**Well now I'm here for good. So you should probably get some.**_ Riley added.

_**Yea you know how violent Rye gets when she has dr. pepper withdrawals.**_ Opie said looking at Jax.

_**I don't get violent.**_ Riley said offended.

At the same time Jax and Kennedy chimed in, _**Yea you do.**_

Opie continued. _**Remember the time I drank the last one and she kicked me in the shin. That was surprisingly painful.**_

_**I believe it.**_ Kenned replied.

Riley decided to add her two cents in. _**So you should see Kennedy in the morning before her coffee. She makes Tig look like Mr. Sunshine.**_

_**That's a scary thought.**_ Kip said.

_**You have no idea.**_ Riley added.

Jax ignored Riley and kept his conversation with Opie going. _**Remember when I knocked over her dr. pepper at the dinner table. She tried to stab me with her fork.**_

Riley smacked Jax and Opie in the arms. _**This trip down memory lane ends now before someone gets hurt. Besides your gonna give the prospect the wrong impression. **_

_**See, violent?**_ Opie chuckled.

Riley sighed. _**I'm going to play darts. Idiots.**_ She mumbled.

Riley continued to play darts alone while the other continued talking. No doubt about her. Darts were one game Riley was good at. _**I bet I could hustle people with my dart skills.**_ Riley said to herself.

A few minutes later the rest of guys arrived. Riley felt her heart speed up when she heard Juice's voice. Just keep playing darts, wait for him to come to you. She told herself. He never did. He stayed at the bar talking with the guys. Didn't even say hello. Chibs joined Riley and they played until Gemma called for her and Kennedy.

_**Sorry Chibs this ass kicking will have to continue some other time.**_ Riley joked. All though she was owning him.

Chibs scoffed. _**Come on love I was going easy on you.**_

_**Yea right.**_

_**We'll see.**_ Chibs said.

_**Yea we will. Come on Ken lets go. Gemma doesn't like to be kept waiting.**_ Riley said heading towards the door.

_**Coming.**_ Kennedy replied.

The two girls yelled bye to the guys and left. Once they got in the car Riley turned to her friend.

_**Ok what the hell was that? He totally ignored me.**_

_**Relax.**_ Kennedy giggled.

_**Do you think me grabbing his face and kissing him was to manly that it turned him off? This is humiliating**_. Riley babbled.

Kennedy couldn't help but laugh. _**Get a grip. I think he was playing cool cause Tig was there.**_

Riley was relieved. _**You think?**_

_**Yea don't be so dramatic.**_ Kennedy said.

_**Sorry.**_ Riley added.

Shopping turned out to be a lot of fun. Plus it was good bonding experience for Gemma and Kennedy. The two of them got along well. Especially when they were ganging up on her. They were trying to make her spice up her wardrobe. They picked out things Riley was sure would be a waste of money. But Gemma insisted and naturally got her way.

Tonight was going to be another family dinner. The three of them went back to Gemma's to help her cook. They decided to make pot roast, mashed potatoes, lasagna, chicken cutlets and a salad. They bought apple pie and cheesecake for dessert. The girls helped Gemma clean up before going home to freshen up for dinner.

Kennedy appeared out of nowhere. _**You should wear this.**_ She said holding up a tiny black dress.

Riley looked at her like she was crazy. _**Why? It's just dinner at Gemma's.**_

Kennedy stared at her like she was stupid. _**To make Juice eat his heart out. Duh!**_

_**No way, I'm dressing like I always do.**_ Riley protested.

Rolling her eyes Kennedy pleaded with her. _**At least wear this top. Please?**_

Riley knew she wouldn't get left alone until she agreed.

_**Fine.**_ She said grabbing the shirt. _**What are you wearing?**_

Kennedy smirked at her. _Probably a little dress._

_**Why am I not surprised.**_ Riley said walking to her room to get changed.

Riley was finished getting ready first and was looking at herself in the mirror. Her brown hair was down and she put on big hoop earring. Her makeup brought out her ridiculous blue eyes that obviously ran in the family. She had on black skinny jeans tucked in her dark purple knee high boots and the top Kennedy picked out. It was a black and purple leopard print top, that was tight and showed more cleavage then she liked. A few minutes later she heard high heels coming towards her. She turned around to see Kennedy spinning.

_**Well how do I look?**_ She asked.

Kennedy was wearing a red dress that barely covered her ass and black heels that added at least four inches to her height.

_**Are you sure that's not a shirt?**_ Riley asked.

_**No. But you never can tell these days.**_ Kennedy answered.

_**I know. What's up with that?**_ Riley questioned.

It was a quick drive to Gemma's and it seemed everyone else was already there.

_**I'm so hungry I could eat a pig.**_ Riley said.

Kennedy laughed. _**It's amazing you're not a whale.**_

_**I'm sure one day I'll be fat and bold.**_ Riled giggled.

The girls were laughing when they entered the house. Kennedy got the reaction from the guys Riley knew she was going for. Kennedy liked to be the center of attention which was fine with Riley because she preferred to be in the background. Riley was trying to scan the room casually for Juice. Kennedy already plastered herself in the living room with Tig, Chibs and Happy. Jax, Opie and Piney were in the dining room, Clay and Bobby were talking in the hall and Tara was in the kitchen with Gemma. Only Kip and Juice were MIA. Riley said hello to everyone then went to help set the table.

_**Hey baby, where's your other half?**_ Gemma asked.

_**In the living room with her admirers.**_ Kennedy laughed.

_**Ah she likes having the boys drool over huh?**_ Gemma questioned.

_**What gave you that idea?**_

_**As long as she stays away from Clay.**_ Gemma warned.

_**And Jax.**_ Tara added.

_**And Ju.**_ Riley stopped herself. _**She's harmless you guys. I promise. She knows the deal anyway.**_ Riley informed them.

Riley was kicking herself for a second but it seemed they didn't even notice her slip about Juice. Luckily Clay and Tig came in looking for food.

_**Ready yet?**_ Clay asked.

_**Seriously, we're dying of hunger here.**_ Tig chimed in.

_**Yea it's ready.**_ Gemma answered putting the food on the table.

_**And thanks for all your help. You guys are magicians in the kitchen.**_ Riley said sarcastically.

_**Still the smartass.**_ Tig chuckled.

Gemma laughed. _**Sweetie, Juice and the prospect are out back. Can you grab them?**_

_**Sure.**_ Riley agreed.

Walking towards the back door Riley was starting to rethink her outfit. She hoped it wasn't obvious. Of course compared to Kennedy she looked like she was going to church. Opening the back door Riley yelled out to the boys.

_**Hey boys, dinners ready.**_ Riley held the door open for them. Kip came in first and smiled at her.

_**You look nice.**_ He said.

_**Thanks.**_ Riley answered.

Juice was taking his time. When he got close she could see him smiling.

_**You look hot.**_ Juice told her and smacked her ass.

Riley took an extra second to make sure she wasn't blushing before joining everyone. At the table Kennedy planted herself between Tig and Happy. Riley was hoping she would have saved her seat. Just her luck the only empty seat was between Juice and Chibs.

Dinner ended quickly. Not that is was unexpected with all the people eating. Dessert was also gobbled up fast. The women were cleaning as usual while the men were doing nothing as usual. Riley decided she would go bust their balls a little.

_**I'd like to thank you guys for slaving all day to cook the delicious meal, and now you're cleaning the mess. It's the sweetest thing ever. **_

_**Cooking and cleaning is a bitch's job.**_ Tig yelled from the chair he was sprawled out on.

Riley punched him in the gut and he squealed.

_**Well that sound you made definitely came from a bitch. So why ain't you in the kitchen?**_ Riley asked.

All the guys were laughing.

_**Fuck off! Half-Sack will help you clean. He's a half a bitch anyway.**_ Tig added.

_**You're such an ass.**_ Riley mumbled and walked back to the kitchen.

Gemma had a smirk on. _**Feel better?**_

_**Hey I've been gone a long time. Missed out on a lot of ball busting. I have to make up for that. **_

Gemma laughed. _**I love that about you.**_

The guys all left to go to the clubhouse. Kennedy was bugging Riley about going out and doing something fun.

_**Not much to do in Charming.**_ Gemma informed her. _**Just go hang with guys. It's usually good for laugh.**_

_**I'm in.**_ Kennedy quickly responded.

_**Why not? I gotta pee first though.**_ Riley said.

_**Cool I'll meet you in that car. Thanks for today Gemma. It was fun.**_

_**Anytime baby.**_ Gemma hugged Kennedy goodbye.

Riley was trying to figure out which one of the guys Kennedy was gonna go for. Gemma pulled her out of her thought.

_**Something going on between you and Juice?**_

Riley felt her face go red and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Gemma.

_**And don't lie to me.**_

_**Not yet, but for some reason I have a bit of school girl crush on him.**_ Riley told her.

_**Always did like the bad boys.**_ Gemma laughed. _**What happened to your no biker rule?**_

_**Eh we'll see that happens I guess. What do you think? I know you have an opinion.**_

Gemma chuckled. _**I think the fact that you grew up in this world would make you a perfect old lady. I always hoped it would be Jax but Juice will do.**_

_**He's kinda of adorable isn't he?**_ Riley asked.

Gemma nodded her head. He's _**not the sharpest tool in the shed but he's sweet.**_

They were interrupted by the sound of a car horn.

_**I better go. Thanks Gem and please don't tell ANYONE about this.**_ Riley begged.

_**Never. Have Fun.**_ Gemma said with a wink.

During the drive to the clubhouse Riley knew Kennedy would feel right at home here. Gemma accepted her which made all the difference in the world. She was happy she was back home with her family and her best friend was here too. Getting out of the car Riley had a huge smile on her face.

_**I hope Chibs is here. I really feel like whooping his ass in darts. **_Riley stated.

_**I wouldn't mind seeing that.**_ Kennedy said.

Spotting Chibs as soon as she walked in Riley squealed with excitement.

_**You have issues.**_ Kennedy replied.

_**I'm gonna enjoy this. I finally found something I can beat at least one of them at. I pretty much suck at everything else.**_ Riley said.

_**What happens if you lose?**_ Kennedy asked.

Riley ignored her. She walked up behind Chibs and wrapped her arms around him.

_**Ready to get your ass beat?**_ Riley asked.

_**Don't really mind a good spanking love.**_ Chibs answered.

_**I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Now come on, me verse you. Darts right now.**_

_**You really think your gonna win love?**_ Chibs taunted.

_**Yup. You can even go first.**_ Riley said confidently.

_**Well I'm a little buzzed so go easy on me.**_ Chibs pleaded.

_**Not likely.**_ Riley answered.

Chibs threw his first dart. It landed right on the bull's eye. Riley's eyes nearly popped out of her head. As it turned out Chibs played better with a buzz. It was a close game.

_**I can't believe you lost.**_ Kennedy said shocked.

_**Excuse me why I go pout in the corner.**_

Chibs wrapped his arm around Riley's shoulder. _**Never trust a Scotsman.**_

_**Don't touch me.**_ Riley said shrugging his arm off.

_**Oh come on you not gonna be a sore loser love are you?**_

_**Really you should be used to losing by now.**_ Tig yelled.

_**I hate you all.**_ Riley laughed.

She walked over to the bar and sat on the stool. _**A shot of Jameson please?**_

Downing the shot Riley sighed. _**My life sucks.**_

_**You almost beat him.**_ Kip said.

_**Almost doesn't count.**_ Riley answered and ordered another shot.

After about six or seven shots Riley was feeling better. _**I wonder how I play drunk?**_ She asked herself. She grabbed the darts and got into position and launched the first one at the target.

_**Ow. Shit.**_ Juice yelled.

_**Oops.**_ Riley said quietly.

_**Chibs is the one who beat you. You should have thrown it at him.**_ Juice said.

_**I'm so sorry. I was trying to see if I can play better drunk.**_ Riley answered walking towards him.

Juice laughed. _**Short answer, you don't.**_

The whole clubhouse was too busy laughing none of them made a comment.

_**It was an accident. I'm sorry I'll fix you.**_ Riley grabbed his hand and headed towards the bathroom. The dart hit him in the side of his stomach. Juice took his shirt off to see the damage.

Riley burst out laughing.

_**Something funny?**_ Juice asked confused.

_**It barely broke the skin you big baby. **_

When Juice realized she was right. He chuckled. Well _**it shocked me I wasn't expecting to get hit with a dart.**_

_**I'm really sorry. I promise it was an accident. **_Riley told him.

_**Bullshit, you planned it.**_ Juice accused.

Now Riley was confused. _**Why would I do that?**_

_**To drag me in here and take my shirt off.**_ Juice answered.

_**You do look good but it was an accident. **_

_**Doesn't matter, you got me in here. What are you going to do to me?**_ Juice asked.

_**Tell you to suck it up.**_

Riley walked out of the bathroom. No way was she making the first move again. Drunk or not. Juice was right behind her. He grabbed her hand and placed her between himself and the wall.

_**That was mean.**_ He said.

_**I'm a mean drunk. Except I'm not even drunk. Buzzed maybe but not drunk.**_

Juice laughed. _**You're drunk.**_

_**Maybe a little.**_ Riley admitted.

Kennedy turned the corner and spotted them.

_**Am I interrupting something?**_ Kennedy asked.

_**Yes.**_ Juice said simply backing away.

_**No.**_ Riley stated. _**He was trying to seduce me.**_

_**You should let him.**_ Kennedy replied.

_**I like the way you think.**_ Juice said to her.

_**Maybe next time I need another drink, and possibly a sandwich. **_

Juice looked at her shocked. _**How can you still be hungry?**_

_**Please she's a bottomless pit.**_ Kennedy informed him.

The three of them joined the others. Sandwiches were not happening so they ordered dominoes. Juice kept his distance from Riley around the others. Riley had another three shots before she was cut off. That meant Kennedy who wanted to get drunk ended up being the designated driver. The whole car ride home Riley talked about how one day she would beat Chibs at darts. When they got home Kennedy went right to bed. Riley was wired. She was never able to go right to bed after drinking. About an hour and half later she cleaned the bathroom and living room before finally deciding to go to sleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow her phone beeped. It was a text from Juice.

Sweet dreams boozy.

She texted him back.

Good night wimpy.

A/N: What do you guys think? Reviews would be helpful. Do you think I should hook Kennedy up with anyone? If so, who?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The goal for Riley today was job hunting. She was a little concerned about finding a job in Charming. So she was prepared to travel a little, hopefully not too much. Back in NY Riley and Kennedy worked for an online magazine. She doubted they had one of those in Charming. She took comfort in that fact the she could always go back to bartending, although her brother probably wouldn't like that idea. She was sitting at the kitchen table with her netbook searching for a job when her doorbell rang. Before she could even get up to answer it Tig and Chibs walked in.

Riley chuckled to herself. **Why did you bother ringing the bell if you were just gonna come in anyway?**

**We were being polite.** Tig answered.

**Well don't, it's an open door policy. You're welcome anytime.**

**Does that rule apply to the bedroom?** Chibs asked.

Tig and Riley both smacked in the back of the head.

**Why are you looking for a job?** Tig asked looking over her shoulder.

**For fun and money, in that order.** Riley said.

**Well what are you good at?** Chibs questioned.

**Not much.**

**We know you suck at pool and darts.** Tig added.

Riley just gave him the evil eye.

Chibs was laughing. **You were so sure you were gonna beat me.**

Tig joined in on the laughter. **And you got beat by a drunk. Brutal.**

**Get out!** Riley giggled.

**What happened to the open door policy?** Chibs asked.

**It's been revoked.** Riley smiled. **Asses.** She mumbled to herself.

Tig and Chibs stuck around for a half hour or so. Mostly to make fun of her. Riley left shortly after to start her job hunt. A couple hours later she was pulling into the garage with nothing accomplished. It was a complete waste of time. Tomorrow she would hit up the bars in Lodi. She seen some of the guys in the garage "hard at work" her brother included.

**So you do actually work here on occasion?** She asked.

Tig smiled at her. **Eh, mostly I just try to look busy. How did the job hunt go?**

**It didn't, tomorrow I'm gonna see if any of the bars in Lodi are hiring.**

**I don't really like that idea.** Tig informed her.

**Too bad. I need a job.**

**Bartend here.** Tig said crossing his arms.

**Yea right. Like any of you guys are gonna tip me.**

**Good point.**

Clay was listening to their conversation and decided to add his two cents.

**You can work in the garage. You must have learned something growing up here.**

**Just the basics.** Riley told him.

**You can wear a sexy uniform. That way we have something to look at while you mess shit up.** Chibs added.

Rolling her eyes at Chibs she answered, **Gee how do I say no to that? No. that was easier than I thought.**

**You're no fun.** Juice yelled from across the garage.

**You can help in the office. **Clay suggested.

**Kennedy already took that job.** Riley informed him.

**Maybe we can pick out uniforms for the both of you.** Chibs said.

**Maybe you should get back to work.** Riley answered.

Riley went in to the bar to hang with the less perverted members. Jax, Opie, Kip, Piney and Bobby. Or so she thought.

**I need a job.** She said sitting on one of the bar stools.

**I'm sure Jax can hook you up with one at Cara Cara.** Bobby laughed.

**Why do I even bother?** She said to herself.

Riley hung out for awhile until Kennedy was ready to go. Once they were home Kennedy jumped in the shower. She was dressed and ready in an hour.

**You sure you don't wanna come?** Kennedy asked.

**Yea I just wanna relax and get some things done. There is still unpacking to do.**

**You suck!** Kennedy said but she was secretly glad that Riley would be doing the unpacking.

**Love you to**.

Kennedy left and Riley was alone which she was looking forward to. Finally she would have some peace and quiet to get organized. Her first task was the bathroom. She had a ridiculous amount of bath products. She found three boxes labeled bathroom. This is gonna be fun. She stated while emptying the boxes.

At the clubhouse

Kennedy arriving solo didn't go unnoticed.

**Where's my sister?**

**Home, unpacking.** Riley answered.

**Alone?** Tig asked.

**No she got help from these guys looking to make quick money. I think they were paroles out on good behavior.**

Tig was not amused by Kennedy's comment.

**Not funny! Why does she always insist on being alone?**

Kennedy was starting to form a plan in her head. Maybe she could get Juice over there.

**She could probably use some help.** Kennedy said.

Tig nodded. **I'll send the prospect.**

**He's bartending. Who's next on the totem poll? Send Juice.**

Tig almost agreed until he remembered the looks he saw Juice give his sister.

**We don't need a bartender. Half-Sack will do it.** Tig decided.

Juice was on his computer pretending not to listen. Kennedy just gave him look as to say "sorry I tried".

Back at the house

Riley just finished unpacking the boxes. She wanted to separate everything into categories when the doorbell rang.

**Who could that be?** Riley asked herself.

She opened the door to find Kip. She smiled.

**Hey!** He said as Riley let him in.

**Hey! What brings you around?**

**I'm here to help.**

**Oh, that's sweet but you don't have to. **

**Actually I do. Your brother said if I don't he'll make me no-sack.** Kip cringed.

**Sorry. He's a bit overprotective.**

**It's cool, I don't mind.**

**Suit yourself.**

Walking towards the bathroom Kip's eyes widened. The amount of stuff he was looking at made him feel like he was at a store.

**Do you actually use all this?** He asked.

**Not at the same time.**

**Shit, what do you really look like?**

Riley couldn't help but laugh. Within an hour or so they had it separated like she wanted. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, lotion, hair products and face cleansers. They put everything away within a couple minutes. They then moved on to the kitchen and living room. They finished everything by 11:30. Now they were exhausted and starving.

**How about pizza and a movie?** Riley suggested.

**Sound good.**

They ordered dominoes; they got one pepperoni pizza, one with pineapples, chicken wings and a paste bowl. They decided to watch The Departed.

At the clubhouse

Juice was watching the clock and wondering what was taking Half-Sack so long. Kennedy was a little drunk but she noticed.

**Staring at time does not make it go faster.** She told him.

**How long does it take to unpack a few boxes?** Juice asked.

**I'm sure they finished by now.**

**Well where is he?**

**Probably having sex.** Kennedy said.

Juice gave her a dirty look. **Not funny.**

**Your face was a little funny. **

Seeing no humor in Juice's face Kennedy said **I'll text her.**

Juice waited impatiently.

**They finished everything a little while ago. Their eating and watching a movie. You can relax now.** She informed him.

Kennedy continued to enjoy herself and get wasted. Juice went to his dorm and watched the clock until he passed out at 2:30. Kennedy spent the night in Jax's room.

Kip passed out on the couch at 12:15. Riley covered him with a blanket and went to bed.

Juice woke up early the next day. He seen Kennedy exiting Jax's room and they both noticed Kip's room was empty and his bed appeared to be untouched.

**I'll kill him.** Juice said.

**Relax Juice. Nothing happened.**

**How do you know?** He snapped.

**I know Riley. She's a prude. And FYI she doesn't like control freaks so calm down.**

Juice lightened up a little. **Sorry it's just**

Kennedy cut him off. **You like her. I get it.**

Juice knew he was being paranoid. Plus she wasn't even his girlfriend never mind his old lady. So technically he had no right to be pissed. But that didn't stop the daggers he was shooting at Kip when he walked in. Kennedy seen his mood changed.

**Chillax.** She said touching his shoulder.

**Hey guys!** Kip said.

**Hey!**

**Have fun?** Kennedy questioned.

**Yea we finished unpacking and watched a movie. Well I passed out during the movie.**

They nodded at him.

**Maybe we could keep this between us?** Kip said nervously.

**Keep what between us?** Juice asked.

**Me sleeping at Riley's. I don't want Tig getting the wrong idea.**

**We'll see.** Juice replied.

Kennedy elbowed him. **Of course.** She told Kip. **Well I'm gonna head home see you guys later.**

Once Kennedy was out of earshot Juice told Half-Sack to back off. That he liked Riley and Half-Sack needed to respect that. He told him as nice as he could though. He didn't want the prospect blabbing to Tig about it.

Riley was lounging around in her pajamas eating cold pizza when Kennedy got home.

**Breakfast of champions.** Kennedy giggled.

**You know it.**

**What's your plan for today?** Kennedy asked.

**Depends.**

**On what?**

**How motivated I get. Either look for a job or do absolutely nothing.** Riley responded.

**You should do nothing.** Kennedy said.

**Ok.**

**Good I need the car today.**

**I should have known.** Riley chuckled.

Kennedy showered and left Riley alone again. It wasn't long before Riley was bored. She decided to call Jax and see what he was doing. He told her he would pick her up in an hour or two. Riley decided to occupy her time by trying on the clothes that Gemma and Kennedy picked out. She put on a dress that would make a hooker look classy. It was blue with a v neck that came passed her belly button which left little to the imagination. It was tight with almost no back and just fell below her ass. She put on black stilettos to with it. Looking in the mirror she couldn't believe it was her. Her phone rang and it was Kennedy chatting about nonsense. As soon as she hung up the doorbell rang. Not thinking she answered it. There was Jax with a big smirk on his face.

**Is this your way of telling me you want that job at Cara Cara or are you trying to seduce me?**

Riley looked so confused.

**The dress.** Jax added.

Her face instantly turned red. She forgot she was wearing it.

**Ew! Your mom and Kennedy bought it for me. I was killing time. Besides your early.**

**Plans fell through. **

**Ah, so what do you wanna do?**

**I got a few errands to run, figured I'd take you with me. We'll grab some food and go from there.** He said.

**Cool. **

**You gonna wear that?**

**Definitely not ever.** Riley replied.

Jax laughed and Riley went to change. She returned shortly after in jeans, sneakers and TMNT baby tee.

**Nice shirt!**

**Ninja turtles rock.**

Riley and Jax had a good time hanging out. They were talking about the old days when Riley got an idea.

**We should play ring and run?** She said excitedly.

Jax chuckled. **How old are you?**

**Please like you're the poster child for maturity.**

**Good point. Let me find somewhere safe to leave my bike.**

Jax picked the targets. They ended up playing for an hour. They even got one person three times. They were laughing so hard when Jax heard his phone ring.

**Play times over.** Jax informed her.

**Oh man!** Riley whined.

**You wanna come to the clubhouse with me?**

**Not like I have anything better to do.**

**Hop on.**

When they arrived they were still laughing.

**What's so funny?** Opie asked.

**Jax felt like being a kid today.** Riley said.

**Me it was your idea.**

**Not like I had to twist your arm.**

**What did you guys do?** Opie asked interrupting their bickering.

**The suspense is killing us.** Juice chuckled.

By the time they finished telling the story it was a good fifteen minutes later and Riley and Jax were the only ones laughing.

**Guess you had to be there.** Tig said.

**Whatever! It was fun.** Riley answered.

The boys went to church and Riley went to the office. Gemma and Kennedy were there.

**Hey ladies!** Riley greeted them.

**Hey baby!** Gemma answered.

**What's up?** Kennedy added.

**Nothing. Any news on my car?** Riley asked.

**It'll be here tomorrow morning.** Gemma told her.

**Cool.**

**What did you do today?** Kennedy wondered.

**Hung out with Jax.** Riley replied.

**Get into any trouble?** Gemma asked.

**Course not.**

The rest of the day was uneventful. Gemma dropped the girls at home and they just chilled out. The next morning Riley showered and picked out clothes that were casual but still showed her body off. She was going to pick up her car and then head to Lodi. Of course it was the prospect that picked her up to take her to TM. Riley was psyched to have her car. She loved it. Most people didn't see the big deal it wasn't fancy. It was a 2008 Toyota FJ Cruiser. Riley got her keys and went to say hi to the guys before she left.

**Where you goin dressed like that love?** Chibs asked.

**Dressed like what? This is how normal girls dress.**

She had on blue skinny jeans, a purple v-neck that came above her belly button and black knee high boots.

**Yesterday you were wearing a ninja turtle shirt. There is a slight difference.** Opie added.

**Shut up. I'm trying to get my ass a job.**

**Where?** Tig asked from behind her.

**I'm goin to check out some bars in Lodi. I told you that.**

**Absolutely not.** Tig said.

**Tig please just stop. I need a job.**

**Fine. But you don't go alone. Bring one of the guys with you.**

**No way! You guys draw to much attention.**

**Why do you have to be some damn difficult?** Tig shouted.

**It's part of my charm. Why do you have to be so bossy?**

**Let me see who's available. **

Considering he ignored her Riley just let him have his way. She knew he wasn't gonna back down and she was on a schedule.

**Whatever!** She mumbled.

It was decided Chibs would be her escort. He was trying to hand her a spare helmet. She ignored him and got in her car.

**You coming?** She yelled while leaving the lot.

Chibs quickly got in the passenger seat.

**Can I drive?** He asked.

**No.**

**Guys don't drive bitch.**

Riley laughed. **Well you have two options drive bitch or get out?**

He stayed put. When they got to the first bar she got out and headed towards the door. She stopped when she heard Chibs get out.

Turning to him she said. **You stay.**

Chibs snickered and got in the driver's seat. Riley went to four bars. She even let Chibs drive as least he wasn't coming in the interviews with her.

When they got back to TM Tig was waiting. He was hoping she wouldn't get a job. To risky and he didn't like it. It wasn't long before Riley realized that Chibs was not a bodyguard but a spy. He now has a list of places she might be working. Riley told them she got one no and three maybes. But the truth was she got a job at a bar called Good n Plenty. The name made her giggle. She actually hated that candy. Of course once Friday came she would tell them she was working another bar. She couldn't risk them showing up and causing a ruckus. The only thing she wasn't excited about was the "dress code".

Friday came and Riley got dressed for her first day. She also promised her brother she would stop by before she left. She was pretty sure that was a bad idea.

She knew the second her brother saw her outfit that would be it. She was wearing a black mini skirt with black lace tights, blue lace cami and black booties. Her hair was pulled back and she wore chandelier earrings.

**Hell fuckin no. No way are you wearing that.** Tig yelled.

**Don't start Tig.**

Before Tig could respond Clay pulled him aside. Gemma suggested that Clay tell Tig to back off a little. Clay agreed but he already planned on sending Half-Sack out later to check on her. Tig also agreed. Little did they know that the prospect would spend the night trying to find the right bar. He never did.

Riley had a good first night. She made four hundred and fifty dollars in tips. She couldn't wait to get home and put some pajamas on. When she got home she was locked out. She forgot her keys and trying to wake Kennedy was useless. She thought about calling Jax but she didn't wanna wake Abel. Who was she kidding anyway, she wanted to see Juice.

Juice was awake and playing video games. He told her the door was open to just come in. She was curious to see his place. When she got there he didn't hear her come in. He finally noticed when she sat next to him where he was staring at a huge flat screen.

Pausing the game he looked at her. **How was your first day?**

**Good.**

**Your brothers pissed you lied to him.**

**I'm sure.**

**Well now he knows where you work, so he'll probably show up.** Juice informed her.

**No doubt.**

**Tired?** Juice asked.

**Hungry.** Riley replied.

**How did I know?** Juice laughed.

Riley followed him to the kitchen.

**How about a sandwich?**

**Sure thanks.**

**What do you want to drink?**

**What are you offering?** Riley questioned.

**How about some Juice.** He laughed.

**Clever.**

Turning to look at her juice spoke.

**I feel like I should tell you this. You look hot.**

Riley blushed. **Thank you.**

**How many guys hit on you tonight?**

She pulled the numbers she got out of her bag.

**I'll take care of these for you.** Juice said and threw them out.

After they ate Juice gave her a shirt to sleep in. He also insisted she took the bed. Riley refused she felt bad making him sleep on the couch. He only had a love seat which couldn't be comfortable for him. Finally he agreed to let her sleep on the couch. As soon as she fell asleep he carried her to his bed and he took the couch.

Riley's cell phone woke her up only twenty five minutes later. It was Kennedy wondering where she was. Riley told her she fine and hung up. That's when she noticed she was in a bed.

**That sneaky son of a bitch.** She mumbled.

She walked in the living room to see him squished on the couch. She tried to pick him up. She couldn't and he woke up laughing at her.

**What the hell are you doing?** He asked.

**Trying to move you to the bed.**

**Seriously?** **You are stubborn.**

After a few minutes they agreed they would both sleep in his bed. Juice promised to behave and Riley chuckled. She was hoping she could behave as well. It was easier then she thought. She passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. And so did he.

A/N Please feel free to review people. I have no idea if anyone actually likes this story.

p.s how hot was juice this week? I wanna see him beat some ass after what those guys did to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Riley woke up the next morning with her head on a sleeping Juice's chest. Blushing a little, she got up and went to the bathroom. She has never been so thankful that she always carried travel bag with her toothbrush. By the time she finished in the bathroom Juice was up and in the kitchen.

**Morning!** Juice said.

**Morning!** She replied.

**Sleep ok?** He asked.

**Yea.**

**Hmm, I always figured my chest was little hard for a pillow.** He smirked.

**Apparently not.** She answered.

**Hungry?** Juice asked even though he knew the answer.

**Why you gonna cook me breakfast?** Riley smiled.

**Depends on how you like your eggs?**

**Scrambled.**

**Good that's all I can do.** He laughed. **What do you want to drink?**

**Got any soda?** Riley asked.

**Isn't it a bit early for that?** He questioned.

**No caffeine is caffeine. Coffee or soda, what's the difference?**

**Good point.**

They ate their breakfast and went their separate ways. Driving home Riley knew her brother would be pissed for lying about where she worked. What she wasn't expecting was to see his bike at her house when she got there.

**Shit!** She mumbled getting out of her car.

Before she could reach the door knob, the door flew open and there stood a pissed off Tig.

**Where the hell have you been? You lied about your job! What the fuck?** Tig yelled.

**How do you know I lied? Oh right because you sent Kip to check on me.** Riley said pushing past him to get inside.

**Your damn right I did. And with good reason.** He continued.

Riley was getting annoyed with him now. **Tig, I'm an adult. I lived in NY by myself for eight years and somehow managed not to get killed without my big brother there to protect me.**

Tig's arms were waving like crazy. **You're not in NY anymore and now you're my responsibility. **

**Your responsibility! What does that mean exactly? Making sure I'm fed and clothed? Paying my bills? Or just making sure I have no friends and no life?**

**Don't be so dramatic!** He answered rolling his eyes. **Anyway you have Kennedy. I'm here to make sure your safe. And no boys!**

Riley almost cracked a smile. **So you want me to be nun?**

**No they creep me out.**

**Whatever! I promise I won't lie to you anymore and I will clear my plans with first.** Riley said.

**Good!** Tig answered knowing she was full of shit.

Riley started to walk away hoping he would forget to ask where she was all night. No such luck.

**And you were where last night?**

**Does it matter? I'm home safe and sound.**

**I'm just curious.** Tig stated.

She was trying to decide to what to tell him. She didn't wanna get Juice killed.

**And remember you promised not to lie.** He smirked.

**Juice's. Couch so you can relax. **

**He made you sleep on the couch? **

She couldn't help but chuckle. **Actually I insisted so he waited till I fell asleep and moved me to his bed. Then he slept on the couch.** She rushed that last part out before her brother could react.

**Ok, I'll see you later.** He said casually.

**See you.**

**My brother is a lunatic.** She mumbled. Then she texted Juice to give him a heads up.

A little bit later Riley got a call from work asking if she can sing or dance. Apparently they wanted to bring in more business and that meant doing something similar to Coyote Ugly. Just her luck she thought. Of course they wanted her to get a little crazy tonight of all nights. She was pretty sure her brother would be making an appearance and he would not be pleased. Truthfully she was entirely comfortable doing it but the manager informed her that there would be a tip jar out during her performance. Any money that went in would be hers. That sounded good but also was a scary thought. What if no one put anything in the jar? She would be mortified. Riley told him she would think about it.

She stayed home the rest of the day. Her thought was out of sight, out of mind. Maybe if her brother didn't see her again today he would forget about paying her a visit at work. She was happy that Kennedy agreed to go with her tonight. Selecting an outfit was harder than usual. Eventually she settled on super low rise skinny jeans, ankle boots, and a simple v-neck tee that ended just above her belly button. Her hair was down with a curl added and of course she wore big earrings. Kennedy wore her hair up with super short shorts, a bra with a fishnet over it and heels. Riley decided she could use the extra money so she would be putting on a show. She was no Pink though so she chose Britney Spears's "I'm a slave for you". It was an easy song to sing. As far as dancing goes she had no worries. She and Kennedy took dance classes in NY.

The bar was packed; obviously the new promotion drew a crowd. On one hand that made Riley more nervous. On the other hand maybe that meant her brother wouldn't be able to get in. Finally it was her turn to perform, her heart was racing. She was about thirty seconds in to her routine and from the corner of her eye she seen a reaper. **"Fuck me"** she thought. Luckily Tig was not there, he had club business. Kip, Juice, and Chibs were there watching her like hawk. She stayed as far away from them as possible. After what felt like an eternity the song ended. She collected her money and returned behind the bar. Within minutes the members of SAMCRO were calling her name.

**I ain't mad at you, but your brother is gonna be pissed.** Chibs laughed.

Riley's eyebrows rose. **Don't tell him please? It was a onetime thing.**

Chibs just smiled at her. In reality she wasn't worried about him or Juice saying anything. Kip on the other hand being the prospect had her a little on edge. Juice was being unusually quiet.

A few minutes later the boys made their way to a table with Kennedy joining them. Soon enough Chibs and Kip both had someone on their lap. Juice didn't which made her happy, but on the other hand it could be because Kennedy won't let him and not because he's not interested.

As the night when on people got more wasted. There was on group of guys in particular that were being extra obnoxious. They looked like frat guys that thought they were God's gift. One of them who Riley referred to as DB was getting a little out of control. Ever since her performance he kept saying crude things to her. Normally she would have given him a piece of her mind. But she was trying to keep things calm.

She wasn't sure when everything got crazy but it did. DB got a little hands on with her. He smacked her ass and pulled her on to his lap. She struggled to get off but he wouldn't let go. Someone pulled her off him and DB was catching a beaten. Juice was on him so quick Riley didn't have time to react. Naturally it ended up a brawl between SAMCRO and DB's boys. The bouncers pulled everyone apart and Riley knew this would be her last day and she was pissed. This is why she didn't want them knowing where she worked. On the other hand she knows they were protecting her and they would truly believe they did the right thing. Luckily the cops were a no show.

Standing in the parking lot Riley was quiet. Not sure what to say.

**Well that was fun!** Chibs chuckled.

**You cost me my job.** Riley reminded him.

**Sorry!** Kip added.

Looking at him she could tell he felt bad. **I'm not mad at you, you didn't start it.**

Juice spoke up. **But I did. So you're mad at me?**

**Yea. So you owe me.**

**What do you say we go back to the clubhouse and finish the party?** Chibs said.

**Hell Yea!** Kennedy squealed.

**I think I had enough action tonight.** Riley answered looking the boys. There was almost no evidence they were in a fight. They did most of the damage.

**Party pooper!** Chibs called her.

**Can I take the car because I need it in the morning?** Kennedy asked.

**Sure as long as you give me a lift home.** Riley smiled.

**I can take you.** Juice replied.

**Great! See you bitch.** Kennedy yelled walking towards the car.

Riley gave Chibs and Kip a kiss bye and got on Juice's bike. The ride home sucked for her. It was cold. Juice came in so they could eat. As usual Riley was hungry. In the kitchen Riley was leaning on the counter putting some dishes away. When she turned around Juice was right there.

He put his arms on the counter trapping her between him. **You were so sexy tonight. **He whispered.

**You were so violent tonight.** She giggled.

**Well** **he was pissing me off.** Juice smirked getting even closer to her.

**Yea I got that. I can handle myself but thanks.** She blushed.

**I know you can.** Juice said as his lips touched hers.

He deepened the kiss and Riley wrapped her arms around him. He moved down to her neck and she put her hands up his shirt. He shrugged his cut off and lifted his arms up so she can remove his shirt. Then he took off her shirt and sat her on the counter. He moved in closer between her legs and brought his mouth up to hers.

They were interrupted by his phone. **I can't catch a fuckin break.** He mumbled. He took his phone from his pocket and answered it. Riley just stared at him seeing the frustration on his face. He hung up the phone.

**I gotta go.** He sighed.

**Figured.**

**We'll pick this up soon.** He smirked.

**Eh maybe.** She chuckled.

He went in for another kiss before he put his shirt on.

**I'll see you tomorrow.** He said and gave her one last kiss before he left.

Riley sighed. **This kid is gonna be the death of me.**

A/N: Sorry for the long break, work, school, and my puppies are kicking my ass. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to update so here it is. Also I promise I will get back on the storyline. Please be patient with me. Thanks to everyone who reads this. You're the best!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next few days Riley barely seen Juice. It seemed like there was always some problem with the club. Every time they started getting "friendly" Juice's phone would go off and he'd leave. Riley was starting to think it was a sign.

**So do you think the universe is trying to tell me don't break my no biker rule?** Riley asked.

**Oh my God! No! It's just making things interesting.** Kennedy said.

**I don't know. It feels like a sign to me.**

**You're crazy! I gotta get to work. I'll see you later.** Kennedy answered.

**Work? What's that?** Riley laughed. **See you.**

**Come visit me if you get bored.**

**Yea. Maybe**. Riley said.

Riley still had no job. Naturally she was fired after the sons beat up those little pricks. This pissed her off because as far as she was concerned it wasn't her fault. She was going a little stir crazy though. Wearing a sexy outfit and "working" in the garage seemed more and more likely. All this time home or at the club just had her mind racing. Should she really get involved with Juice? And what is going on with her brother? Shit with those Nazi bastards was getting worse. Riley was sick when she found out about what they did to Otto. These guys were making a statement that's for sure.

After a couple hours of doing nothing she decided to go to TM. She pulled in and to her surprise most of the guys were actually working. She figured she would try to find Juice first since Kennedy was more chatty. He wasn't in the garage so she went to the clubhouse. He was on his way back to the garage when she found him.

**Hey sexy.** Juice smirked.

**Hey hot stuff.** Riley laughed.

**I feel like I haven't seen you in days**. Juice stated while kissing her neck.

Riley wrapped her arms around his neck. **Must be hard for you.** She chuckled.

Putting his arms around her waist he said. **You have no idea.**

**Well I'm here now.**

**Good point.** He said as their kiss deepened.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. **Sorry guys but Chibs is looking for you Juice.** Kip said.

Pulling away Juice grunted.** My life sucks!**

**So dramatic**. Riley giggled.

**We'll finish this later**. Juice informed her and gave her a kiss.

**Sounds good.** She responded.

**Sorry for the intrusion**. Kip said.

**No worries. We are just lucky it was you that found us. **

**True. Well I gotta get back out there. I'll see you later Riley.**

Once Kip left Riley went to the office to see Kennedy.

**Hey bitch! What's up?**

Kennedy smiled. **I saw you pull in a few minutes ago. Did you go find Juice for a quickie first?**

Riley laughed.** Yea, a whole 45 seconds.**

**Well maybe tonight you can squeeze in 45 minutes. **

**I'll take it.** Riley said smiling.** You wanna go grab some lunch?**

**Hell yea!** Kennedy replied.

Kennedy grabbed her bag and the two of them exited the office. They took one step forward when a minivan exploded and they seen Chibs flying through the air. Jax was standing over him yelling for Tara. It was like chaos. What the fuck just happened? Riley just stood there with all these thoughts running through her mind. Kennedy was freaking out on the inside. This was so far from shit she was used to. She was starting to rethink her move to Charming. When the chaos slowed down a bit Riley decided to take Kennedy home. As soon as they got inside Kennedy freaked out.

**What the fuck Riley? Was that an accident or club related?**

Riley took a breath. **If I had to guess I would say…**

Kennedy interrupted. **Club related! Fuck! What did you bring me in to?**

**Kennedy please calm down.**

**How can I? After watching Chibs get blown up.**

**I'm sure he's gonna be fine.** Riley said.

**I need to shower.** Kennedy said walking away.

Riley knew Kennedy just needed to process everything. It was a lot to take in and this wasn't the life Kennedy grew up with. This was more than Riley was used to. She understood Kennedy's meltdown but couldn't help but wonder if Kennedy was really mad at her for bringing her into this world. After her shower Kennedy went to her room. About a half hour later she informed her Riley she booked a flight home for tomorrow morning. She needed to see her family. She really didn't give Riley time to answer, she just returned to her room. Riley decided she could use a shower as well. After her shower she went to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow her phone rang.

**Hello?** She answered.

**Hey! Just wanted to check in and see how you're doing?** Juice said.

**I'm ok. You?**

**Pissed! **

**I guess it wasn't an accident?** She asked.

**Good guess.**

**So what happens now?**

Juice sighed**. I don't know yet. Clay wants me to clean up before crime scene comes and figures out it were intentional.**

**Shit Juice. When does this end?**

He sighed again and answered. **You sure you're ok? You want me to come over?**

**No it's ok. I'm going to bed.**

**Sure you don't want some company?**

Riley could imagine the smile on his face. **Good night Juice.**

Riley couldn't sleep at all. So she was up and dressed bright and early. She was driving Kennedy to the airport. It was a pretty quiet drive.

Kennedy finally broke the silence. **Thanks for taking me.**

**It was the least I could do.** Riley said.

**Look Rye, I'm sorry for what I said last night. I was upset. I don't blame you for anything.**

**It's ok. I understand.** Riley answered.

**I just need some time with my family and to think about everything. I'll call you when I land.** Kennedy said and then exited the car and entered the airport.

The drive home Riley couldn't help but feel alone. This was gonna be the first time she lived alone in a long time. Who knew how long Kennedy would be gone and if she would come back. Riley didn't wanna go home or to the shop so she headed to the hospital to check on Chibs. When she got there she saw Gemma.

**Hey baby.** Gemma greeted.

**Hey Gem. How's he doing?**

Gemma let out a breath. **Critical condition.** She stated.

Riley sighed. **Shit! You think he's gonna pull through?**

**I do. He's tough.** Gemma said.

**Oh yea, if you need help at the shop let me know. Kennedy is on a plane to see her family**. Riley informed Gemma.

**For good?** Gemma asked.

**I don't think so. But the shit with Chibs really freaked her out.**

**I bet. I'm sure she'll be back. I think we're all growing on her.** Gemma smirked. **You look tired?**

**Couldn't sleep last night.** Riley replied.

They hung out for a few hours until Gemma convinced Riley to go home and try to get some sleep. She said goodbye and decided she would do some food shopping on her way home. She received a message from Juice letting her know the clean up didn't go as planned. She thought about telling him about Kennedy but decided against it. Once the guys found out especially her brother she'd almost always have a babysitter for sure. She just got home and was getting a phone call from Tig.

**Hey! What's up?**

**Were you gonna tell me your alone?** Tig said.

**Of course.** She answered.

**This isn't a joke.** Tig half yelled.

**I'm not laughing.**

**I'm sending Halfsack over to keep you company.**

Before she could object he hung up. She decided to cook some dinner. She just started to cut up some sausage and Kip was as the door.

**It's open.** She yelled.

**Hello!** Kip said as he came inside.

**You hungry?** She asked.

**You don't have to cook for me?**

**Sure I do. You're my bodyguard.** She laughed.

**Sorry about that. I know you hate that**. Kip said apologizing.

**Na, I could use the company.**

Riley's phone rang.

She answered. **Hey Juice!**

**Hey, I got some free time so I'm coming over.**

**Perfect timing. Dinners almost ready.**

The three of them sat, ate and talked for about two hours before Juice had to leave. Clay wanted the prospect to spend the night in the clubhouse. He didn't feel the need to give a reason why. Tig was pissed about that. He didn't want Riley alone and he couldn't stay with her either. Juice took an extra key and told her he would be back later. He just hoped Tig didn't find out.

Riley was so tired. Finally around one am she fell asleep. Juice came in soon after. He thought about waking her and finishing what they started the other day but she looked so peaceful he couldn't bring himself to do it. As he was getting undressed Riley opened her eyes a little still half asleep.

**Hey handsome.** She said.

**Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.** He whispered.

**It's ok.** She said turning over so her back was to him.

He got in bed with her. **Shh go to sleep.**

**Don't mind if I do.** She said drifting off to sleep.

Juice wrapped his arm around her and kissed the back of her neck. **Good night!** He said. Laying there he couldn't help but think he finally had gotten to sleep with her and had to behave himself.

He woke up first and jumped in the shower. Riley woke up to see Juice in his boxers with water still trickling down his chest.

**Best view I've ever woken to.** Riley giggled.

Smiling at her he said.** Morning sexy. Sleep ok?**

**Yea.**

**You know last night I controlled myself but I don't think I can do that anymore. **He said with that trademark smile.

**Then don't. **

**Yes mam.** That was all he needed to hear and within seconds he was in bed kissing her.

She rolled on top of him. **Sorry the view is better from up here.** She said kissing her way from his mouth down his neck, chest, stomach….

**You gotta be fuckin kidding me.** Juice said annoyed as his phone started ringing.

As usual they had to cut it short. And he had to leave.

**We will finish this later.** Juice said firmly.

**Ok boss.** She smirked.

He gave her a kiss and left.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. Hopefully some of you will stay loyal to me . I got super busy and kind of lost my train of thought. I'm trying to watch some old episodes being that this story was taking place in season 2 so please bare with me. As always reviews are welcome and appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Riley fell fast asleep after Juice left. She was pretty sure he wasn't coming back tonight. She woke up to a very loud constant knock at the door. Rolling over and looking at the time she cursed. 2:00 am. **"Shit this can't be good".** Hurrying out of bed she opened the door to find Gemma. And she didn't look happy.

**Is everything ok? **Riley asked.

**No!. **Gemma answered. **The guys got arrested.**

**Fuck! For what?**

Gemma sighed. **They went looking for Zoebelle and busted into a christian center with guns. And guess what was there a shit ton christians.**

**Shit! What the fuck happens now?**

**We gotta get them out of there. Fast. **Gemma said.

Gemma left and Riley was once again alone. She couldn't sleep. She missed Kennedy, she could use a friend right now. But instead she sat alone cursing to herself.

The next few days were quiet. The good news was Gemma talked Oswald into posting bail. And today was the day they were coming home. Riley hasn't heard from Juice since before he got locked up. She kept to telling herself to relax if anything happened she would know.

Riley was now at TM waiting for the boys. She seen the van coming and smiled. She was gonna give every single one a hug. Then she noticed Juice was missing. She felt her heart drop to her stomach. Jax was standing closest to her.

Grabbing his arm she asked, **Where's Juice?**

**He's at St. Thomas. Took a knife to the back.**

Riley felt the vomit starting to rise in her throat. She forced it back down.

**How bad is he?**

**He's gonna be fine.** Jax assured her.

Relief washed over her but she needed to see for herself. Luckily Tara needed a ride so Riley offered.

When she got to the hospital she checked on Chibs first. He was awake and in recovery. Once Tara came in she left to see Juice. Making her way towards Juice's room she was very anxious. What if Jax lied and Juice isn't ok? She walked into his room and when she seen him laying here she knew he was ok. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. Hearing her breathe Juice turned and smiled.

**Hey you! **He said.

**Hey yourself. How you feeling? You had me worried.**

**Other then the some pain I'm ok. **He answered.

Looking at her Juice can tell she was worried. He grabbed her hand pulling her closer.

**Come here. I could use a kiss. **He smirked.

Smiling at him she leaned down and kissed him. Before she knew it her emotions took over and she was almost on top of him. Juice was pulling her down towards him.

**Ouch. **Juice grunted.

Riley pulled back fast.

**Oh shit. I'm sorry. **

Before she can say anything else Juice pulled her back and his tongue was back in her mouth. Riley was starting to pull away slowly.

**Juice, I don't wanna hurt you.**

**Don't worry about me. I'll just hit the morphine button.**

He was pulling her towards him again but this time she backed up a little further.

**We can't do this now. It's not a good idea.**

Before he could respond Tara walked in.

**Sorry Juice, she's right. You need to rest.**

Juice was mumbling something incoherent under his breath which caused the two girls to laugh.

The next few days Riley spend at the hospital. She visited both Chibs and Juice bringing them edible food everyday. Most of her time was spent telling Juice that hospital sex was not happening. He was persistant. Finally she promised him that the day he got released nothing would get in their way like it always did. That seemed to make him happy for now. She gave him a kiss goodbye and headed to Gemma's for a family dinner.

Most of the dinners were full of drama. But this one took the prize. The tension was so thick between the club members Riley feld uncomfortable. That's when Hale appeared and the look on his face was not good. When he announced that Luanne's body was found beaten to death all hell broke loose. Everyone was yelling it was hard to hear. Booby and her brother looked as if they were gonna get physical. She heard Clay yelling at Jax asking what he did. Jax yelled something back about dead wives. Riley's head was spinning. Jax then yelled something about how he's not the one killing innocent women. It was like Riley got smacked in the face with something. All the pieces were coming together. It all made sense now. The tension in the club with Jax, Tig, and Clay. Her brothers personality changes. She tried to deny it to herself. Her brother could not have killed Donna. But once she made eye contact she knew he had. The look he gave her made her think he knows she figured it out.

That's when Gemma threw a dish on the floor pulling Riley from her thoughts and silencing the room. Gemma sat down and began to cry. Riley didn't know what to do. All these thoughts running through her mind. Should she comfort Gemma? Confront her brother? Let him know that she knows? She looked over at Opie and felt so bad for him. She didn't know what to do so she left. Didn't say a word to anyone. Just left. She needed to go home and think. Just let everything sink in.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I gotte be honest this new season with Juice's storyline is throwing me off. I'm super nervous about him, Please review if you want me to continue. **


End file.
